Believing in you
by PixieWolf.10275
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been accused of murdering his wife and disappearing his mother. No one seems to believe in his innocence, and does not think twice before condemning the Malfoy heir due to his dark past and affiliations. Yet, Hermione Granger like a ray of sunshine seems to believe in Draco when the rest of the world has shunned him away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

It was a dark stormy night, the windows rattled on their hinges when the wind blasted against them. Hermione Granger had just returned home back from the Ministry after a tedious day's work. Closing the door to her apartment behind her, she made a beeline towards her sofa, where she ungracefully fell back onto it. Looking to her left she saw the trees bend low the commands of the wind. Exhaling deeply as she looked away, she flicked her wand, and the fireplace came to life with a soft purr.

It was the second week of November, and she felt by now she should have been used to the turbulent tempest of London climate. Yet, something about this very night felt different. She felt a sense of foreboding and an untamable adrenaline rush was over her.

Hermione tutted at herself irritably, telling herself that she had enough of a hectic day as it was, there was no point to worry about some incomprehensible sense of anxiety. Her mind dismissed this feeling, but her subconscious begged to differ. She tiresomely pulled herself off the sofa, and trudged towards the mantelpiece. Her eyes shifted to the photographs on the mantelpiece, each of them smiling back at her with such warmth, that her heart fluttered with love and affection for her family.

Along with the smiling faces of her loving parents, several other faces greeted her in the photographs. She chuckled at the photograph of Harry and Ron who waved cheerfully, a smug smile playing on Ron's young face as a much relaxed smile was drawn on Harry's face. The photograph had been taken a few months after Voldemort's downfall. The way Harry seemed to relax as Ron draped an arm over his shoulder showed how relieved Harry was with the removal of the Dark Lord from his life.

Tearing her eyes away from the duo, she watched a photograph of the boys with her. Where she seemed to be a very happy girl unaware of the trials of adulthood that she would have to face despite the end of the war. Although she was comforted by the fact that she would not have to fret and worry about bringing down Voldemort anymore, she yet had to face a fragmented wizarding world, which was recovering from more than decades long wounds and pain.

Therefore, it meant all the more work to piece together a broken world and being Hermione Granger she could not sit back at home and relax while she was needed out in the wizarding world. Helping the Ministry and the general people to combat post battle losses and turmoil was something she _had_ to do. Turning away from the photographs she headed to her small kitchen to help herself to a quick leftover food as her dinner. As she ate, she aimlessly flipped through the channels of her television. Being the smartest witch of her time, Hermione had not lost touch with her muggle side, and preferred to keep herself up to date as much as she can with the fast evolving muggle world.

Once finished with her measly meal, she took a quick shower, and after getting dressed, she slipped under the cozy comfort of her bed sheets. Sleep didn't come to her right away, Hermione stared out into the night sky through her bedroom window. She saw as a strike of lightning painted the night sky purple while the lightning itself glowed like some sparking jewel. She found the sight to be horrifyingly beautiful and with that thought came the sudden thunder startling her. Hermione slide deeper into the covers, her mind drifted off to her mundane days of work, initially working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures she had quickly risen to an important post in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

With Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley as two of the most credited Aurors by her side, she helped the Department with her witty insights and knowledge that gave leverage to the Aurors in solving intricate cases. Yet, tonight she felt unsettled and dreary. She sensed that she was about to encounter something that would be her own problem in which Harry and Ron would not be able to offer her much help with.

Harry had been in a steady and endearing relationship with Ginny Weasley since the war ceased. Whereas her relationship with Ron still felt half-baked and uncertain. Being together for almost 4 years since the war, she and Ron mutually came to a decision to take a break, and it has been an year since that "break" but she seemed to be reluctant to get back together with Ron.

Her passion for her work kept her from dedicating attention to her relationship and with Ron being the ever temperamental man that he was, he often accused her of being too dull and frigid. It was this that made her crack and accused him of cheating on her with Lavender Brown, who too worked at the Ministry. She refused to delve deeper into the matter, the romantic glances and looks that passed between the pair as well as the rumors fuelled her anger and bitterly came to the solution of taking a temporary break in their relationship. Ron had protested initially but he too seemed somewhat relieved when he agreed to her decision. His guilt was written all over his face and that had given Hermione more than the assurance she needed that she has not taking any wrong step in this crumbling relationship.

She reached for her wand lying on the bedside table and pointed at the air in front of her and whispered a soft, "_Lumos_." The tip of the wand glowed, throwing a soft light onto the room and she stared at it pensively—

"_Nox._"

Yet, she felt this gut feeling that something big was about to happen to her. Since the war—

"_Lumos_."

Something that would shake the very foundation of her delicate life that she had mended since Voldemort's death—

"_Nox_."

Something that would plunge her into action and leave her breathless, and the pace of her slow life would pick up…

"_Lumos_."

A fateful incident would occur that would shove her into a world of chaos and shadows again—

"_Nox._"

The room plunged into darkness but oddly she felt excitement that played on her tired muscles, igniting renewed vitality into her world-weary soul. The shadows of night and the thunderstorm lulled her to sleep; as she subconsciously pushed her inconceivable anticipation to the recesses of her mind.

* * *

A scream echoed through a magnificently decorated hall, the air was punctuated with the shrill cries of a woman, who writhed on a lush beautiful carpet adorning the cold marble floor. She visibly convulsed and altogether soon the screaming stopped. The woman looked astonished that her agony has ceased and wildly looked about her, her foggy vision rested upon the face of a man standing opposite to her. He could hear her shallow breathing and edged near till he could see the somewhat unfocused gaze of the woman. He felt a shadow of disgrace and guilt envelop his soul, as the woman before him squirmed with renewed energy, trying to muster enough will to get up from her sorry state and flee from this ornately marvelous manor.

"Draco, don't! You don't need to do this! You don't have to do this," reverberated the strained voice of Narcissa Malfoy, as she tried her best to persuade her son to fight the evil that was forcing him to hurt his own wife.

Draco looked at his mother, his eyes glassy and vacant, and still holding her eyes, he raised his wand once again to point at his cowering wife on the floor.

"_Avada Kedavra_," furiously whispered Draco, he watched as the light vanished from Astoria's eyes. She fell back on the carpet limp, unmoving and with a frozen expression of terror displaying the vileness of Draco's act.

Suddenly the world seemed to be spinning off its axis and Draco dropped to his knees staring past Astoria into the glowing embers of the fireplace. Astoria was beautiful, dull, and obedient. A perfect recipe for a Malfoy wife. Her vices ran as far as being vain and materialistic but that was a given, after all she had an ostentatiously extravagant upbringing in the Greengrass family. She was a wife to serve the purpose of a wife barring the emotional connection. They never shared anything even remotely romantic; their day began with his leaving for work and her for her frivolous social gatherings and parties.

Yet, he felt a tug in the pits of his stomach when he looked over to the pale and very dead body of his wife. A person no matter how shallow he or she may have been with no worthwhile contribution to anything important did not deserve to die for it. However, he was forcibly coerced to do so. All to bend to the delusional whims of a mentally deranged person. The said person looked at Astoria with a malicious smile and that appalled Draco to the core. He gingerly rose from the floor squaring his shoulders, and reached over to hold his mother, but to his horror she was dragged back away from him.

"No! You said you would not hurt her, you would let her be safe if I agreed to join your ranks," Draco roared. He glowered at the Death Eater, who was the epitome of evil besides the Dark Lord, who turned to him with a maniacal laugh.

"Draco, you really could _not_ have believed that! I plan to keep her hostage so that I know you won't rat me out and betray me."

The colour drained from Draco's face as he realized how deep he had sunk into an abyss of danger. Before he could say another word, he was cut short as he saw the floo network glow brilliantly as it was activated and Narcissa being dragged to it with a wand jabbed at her neck.

"Well I best be leaving now, I got loads to do with our Dark Lord not being with us anymore," the Death Eater said mournfully and adding acidly, "Remember Draco, you keep your word and I would try my best to keep mine."

With that the perpetrator vanished with a smile all the while holding onto a struggling Narcissa Malfoy. Before his very eyes, his mother disappeared into the flames and the Manor suddenly felt too cold and empty. The grandeur of the mansion did nothing to hide the horrors that happened within its walls.

The man staggered to the fireplace, the wand clutched tightly in his pale hand. When the floo network was activated again, and the face of Lavender Brown appeared in the flames.

"Malfoy, the papers for the Carrow case would be sent to you by the morning, you best remember to read and give feedback to Harry by the end of the day…and…". Her words faltered, as her eyes rested on the lying corpse of Astoria and then followed the man in front of her whose eyes were blood shot and seemed to seething in anger.

"Oh Merlin, what have you done Malfoy!" The horror struck the distorted face of Lavender vanished too soon and before Draco could register the gravity of his situation, he saw several Aurors entering his manor entrance hall.

The men stepped towards him with caution, they could see the lifeless form of Astoria on the floor, and an quick search told them that the elderly Mrs. Malfoy was missing.

"Where is your mother, Malfoy? What have you done with her," fervently asked one of the Aurors, but the words seemed lost on the young Malfoy heir. His eyes were blank, with dried tears staining his alabaster cheeks, he shrugged.

"I don't know where she is, they took her away, I had to….. I had to do that to…Astoria…" Eyes suddenly wide as he was suddenly hit by the reality hard. "You…you see! I was left with no choice," shouted Malfoy.

A look passed amongst the Aurors, and they steadily approached Draco, snatching away his wand and hauling him away from Astoria's side before disapparating with loud cracks.

* * *

Im very new to writing fanfictions, so please be nice! *puppy dog eyes*. Dramione is my OTP and Im quite a dedicated fan of the pair. As Im new to writing fanfictions I really need your review to know how my story is faring so pleaseeeee reviewwww !

Cauldrons full of love,

PixieWolf


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione was unceremoniously awakened from her sleep by a sharp rapping against her bedroom window. She opened her eyes to see a barn owl staring at her with a look of impatience as it fidgeted on its feet. Walking sleepily over to the window, she let Harry's owl in. She checked the clock to find it was barely quarter past six in the morning that she was already being engaged in work.

Feeding the bird a treat, she untied the letter from Godric, the owl. She seated herself at the edge of her bed as she saw Godric disappear into the clouds. Tearing open the letter she nodded pensively to herself as she read through the message from Harry.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_A new case has evolved. It is no ordinary case as it involves someone we know too well. I cannot say much here, as the discretion of this case is important. It is imperative that you reach the Ministry as soon as possible. We need all the help we can as this is important to the Ministry itself. I am sorry Mione for rushing you without further information but once you get here I would update you with all you need to know. See you soon._**

**_Love,_**  
**_Harry_**

**_P.S: Ron is working on this case as well._**

Hermione could not sit still. The mystery shrouding the case really unsettled her. It was rare for Harry to keep a case so secretive so she could not tame her inquisitive mind. She hurriedly entered her bathroom thinking hard on the identity of the person involved in this case. Turning on the shower, she stepped under it, deliberating on the mystery case. She thought maybe it had to do with someone working for the Ministry else this would not have been so hushed up.

Yet, there were innumerous amounts of employees working for the Ministry but Harry has told her that the person was someone "they knew too well". Well, apart from Harry and Ron she barely was closely acquainted with much of the staff. Perhaps it was Lavender, with her beauty and mind games she must have messed up something, but again it cannot be her because Harry sounded pretty serious. Vile as she might be, she was pretty lily-livered and dumb to cause the Ministry any worry. Hermione snorted to herself at that thought. Still, she secretly hoped somehow in some way Lavender paid for creating a bridge between her and Ron.

Turning the shower off, she hurried into her bedroom and dried herself with a quick drying charm. She selected a warm burgundy A-line dress that fell to her knees and a dark brown robe to go with it. Dressing herself fast, she stroked her hair few times with a brush to let her curly hair look less wild.

She headed to the kitchen grabbed an apple and a can of juice and finished her breakfast hurriedly. Grabbing her bag and donning a pair of black pumps she flooed to the Ministry. As she entered the Atrium, she was welcomed by the familiar hustle and bustle of the ministry officials. She realized that it may seem like any other ordinary day of work, but she knew deep down that she was about to encounter something that would be much out of the ordinary even for wizarding standards.

* * *

Draco awoke with a dull headache. He tried to move his muscles, but his body felt like dead-weight. He couldn't move a muscle. The air was stale and an unfamiliar stench assaulted his olfactory senses. He tried to move his head as he lay on something hard on his stomach. Mustering enough energy he sat up to see he was in a holding cell.

**_Great, just my effing luck_**, thought Draco as he looked around his cell. There was a small cot where he had been lying on, a window was high up on the wall, overlooking the sea and was barred from the outside. As he got up to move towards the bars of the cell, he felt a heavy weight on his hands. Looking down he discovered he was shackled by chains that hung on either sides of the cell walls. He could move only so far as the cell door before the chains pulled him back.

His headache surged again with vengeance and plopped down on the cot to lie down. Grabbing his head between his hands, he massaged his temples, as memories flashed before his eyes.

"_Hell, it has been 5 years! I don't want to get dragged into that again either, mum! Look what they have done to everything, to us, to you! But I can't let them hurt you again!" bellowed Draco has he paced the study room in the Malfoy Manor._

_Narcissa shook with sorrow and fear as she looked into the feverish eyes of her darling son with a mournful look, "Your father too, Draco… remember your father was murdered, you know under what circumstances we lost him, I just…. I just don't want to lose you too, Draco"._

_Tears brimmed in her soft cornflower blue eyes, as she continued, "I know he had been helping them for us, he submitted himself to their ranks, because he wanted to protect us from harm, don't dismiss his death so casually, Draco"._

_With an angry huff, Draco said "I don't think he was murdered… don't be naïve, mother! He was no saint; he was fighting the Aurors when he got killed! Whom was he protecting mum? Was it us? Did he die defending us in Knockturn Alley?"_

_Draco sat down on an armchair, his body tensed. He felt suddenly hot, and loosened the collar on his shirt. With an exasperated sigh, he brought his hands to rub at his forehead, before looking back at his mother._

_He stared at her hard, his grey orbs cloudy with despair, "You saw him for the last time before he disappeared. You told me, he hurried home one day just to pack his belongings and rushed? After which he did not contact any of us? Does that sound like protection to you, mum?" he asked his mother softly._

_Narcissa shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she watched the young Malfoy leave his seat, to stand in front of one of the windows in the study room. He stared through the glass. The rich gleam of the setting sun shone in his stormy eyes. The Manor ground that was bathing in the sun was a radiant beauty, with the green grass cover gleaming a brilliant hue of emerald green._

_Tearing his eyes away from the exquisite sight before him, he turned to his mother, and walked over to her. Settling down on his knees in front of her, he held her warm hands in his and looked into her eyes._

"_Mother let bygones be bygones. Father won't be coming back, as far as my mockery of a relationship with him as a son goes; I just feel he abandoned us." He dropped her hands as he saw a shadow of hurt and doubt flicker over his mother's countenance. He walked over to his armchair and reclaimed it._

"_Maybe he felt he might gain back some power once again if he joined forces with them. He had been too selfish to care for either of us. We are nothing more than familial and social compulsions for him. It's too bad for him that he died fighting for a cause he knew too well was wrong and unjust."_

_Mrs. Malfoy stood up slowly and walked towards the door gradually before the words of her son captured her consideration on the spot._

"_Mother, I know you are not happy with my decision, unlike my father, I care about my family. I need to do this. I cannot let them victimize you and Astoria to save myself," started Draco weighing his words so as not to hurt his dear mother._

"_Please mum, had father been concerned the bare minimum about us he would have asked the Ministry for help or something. We would not be in this state in the first place. Now it is too late for us, we are much too deep in this, and I would need to do what is needed of me to save what is left of us."_

_Narcissa looked down and fingered the diamond wedding ring on her finger. A stray tear rolled down her face as she contemplated on the bitter words of Draco. Her back turned to Draco, she exhaled a resigned sigh._

"_Just be careful Draco, I cannot afford to lose you too. I know your father was a horrid man, but I loved him just as I love you, my son. So you just… be careful son… remember who you are..all that I have now." With that she hurriedly left the room before she could completely break down. She knew her son needed her to strong else he too will become weak. Compared to the life and safety of her son, her heartache was nothing. She just needed to keep, keeping on and hope that her son does not die too._

_Draco breathed out deeply, glad that his mother seemed to be understanding him finally. He could comprehend what horror they were edging towards. He felt a twinge of guilt for being harsh towards his mother and suddenly he was overcome with a passionate wish to be dead too, just like his father._

Draco was suddenly interrupted from his musings by a loud rapping noise against his bars. He squinted his eyes towards the bar gate to discover a man standing with a brightly lit wand with several other men. The bright glow of the light poured over his cell and he once again discovered how filthy his cell was. Before he could move towards the men or respond to them he heard the man tap the bars again with his wand.

The man spoke up with a gruff voice, "Malfoy get up! We have come to fetch you. Harry Potter and the other Aurors want to speak to you."

* * *

So sorry for the late upload, I was caught up in my stupid muggle life ! Anyway please... please review ! I need to know your thoughts on the story. Much love to those of you who added this story to your favorite list !

- Pwolf


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. _Duh!_

* * *

"Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement"

The voice rang out in the claustrophobic access lift, as Hermione Granger got pushed out into the hallway. Steadying herself, she turned around the corner, and went through a heavy set of oak doors above which the wall was adorned with the DMLE logo. Hermione hurried into the Auror Headquarters.

She walked past several cubicles each owned by witches and wizards who were busy performing arduous tasks as an Auror. She rushed to the end of the enormously spacious room to another set of doors that lead to a corridor. The end of the corridor previously held the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, but when Kingsley Shacklebolt became the Minister of Magic, the Ministry underwent several changes.

The room at the end of the corridor was removed and instead two new rooms were created on either side of the corridor near the end. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office was relocated to one of them and made to be more spacious. The other room was magically expanded to create the chamber for the Head of the Auror Office.

Harry Potter being the Head of the Auror Office was seated at his desk, which was covered with several documents and files. His hand supported the weight of his head that was tilted in concentration, as he browsed through papers. While doing so, his mind drifted off to the night he received an emergency floo call from Lavender Brown in the dead of the night.

"_Harry! Are you there? I need to speak to you urgently!" shrieked the voice of Lavender Brown, which roused Harry from his deep slumber. He reached for his glasses from his bedside table and hurried to the fireplace as he put them on._

"_What is it Lavender? What happened?" asked H__arry as he saw the troubled face of the girl in the flames of his fireplace._

"_It's about Malfoy, Harry…I was calling on him to inform him about the Carrow case papers a—and I saw that his wife—Astoria was…dead by his side. I—I think he killed her and he seemed…mad with rage…" Lavender said as she struggled with her words. "I have never seen him like that, Harry! I was really scared so I thought of letting you know what I saw"._

"_You did the right thing, Lavender, I will send Aurors to inve__stigate and pic__k him up immediately. You get rest now. We will talk in the morning," said Harry, as he saw Lavender vanish from the cinders with a fervent nod._

_Acting upon the urgency of the sudden situation, Harry rushed to dispatch Hit Wizards to bring the Malfoy heir into custody. Harry dressed in his robes, left Grimmauld Place and flooed to the Burrow to notify Ron about this unexpected development._

* * *

The door opened, and Hermione walked in to see Harry deep in his thoughts. Papers were scattered all around him on the dark cherry wood desk before him. The office was sparely decorated in a Palladian style. The desk faced the door and yet Harry did not seem to notice Hermione's presence.

"Ahem," Hermione interrupted Harry, who looked up startled. Hermione took the seat in front of his desk and looked at him warily, "Are you alright, Harry? You don't seem so well".

"Oh Hermione, it's nothing. Just this new case," Harry's words faltered and with a resigned sigh he sat up straight. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Hermione this is a case that would interest you I am sure. Well, last night I was contacted by Lavender who informed me that she found Astoria Malfoy dead."

"Astoria Malfoy? How?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Apparently Lavender was flooing in to inform Malfoy about the Carrow case, when she saw his wife lying dead beside him," said Harry vacantly as he continued, "She said that it seemed that Malfoy had something to do with her death and—possibly was the culprit".

"Merlin! Malfoy has really sunk low this time, murdering his own wife!" exclaimed Hermione, as she tried to register this odd set of events.

"Now 'Mione, we can't be jumping to conclusions so soon into this," Harry reasoned, "I know Malfoy is downright evil, but I never imagined him resorting to domestic homicide after such a long period of marriage".

"Yes, but you can't shun away evil forever, can you? They always have a way of coming around in ways we least expect it to," said Hermione thoughtfully as she stared past Harry.

"That isn't all there is to it, Hermione" Harry said tiredly as he rubbed at his sore eyes. He took a file in his hand and absent mindedly fingered the smooth surface of it, "Narcissa Malfoy is missing too."

"His mother? He murdered his mother too? Oh Merlin, has he gone raving mad?"asked Hermione incredulously.

"I didn't say she was dead, I said she's _missing_, 'Mione," Harry clarified as he saw Hermione fidget on the seat with wide eyes sparkling with excitement. He knew that look all too well. Hermione's eyes would light up whenever she found something intriguing. She would work on it day and night till she was satisfied with whatever answers she was looking for.

"He is the prime suspect as of now, for both the death of Astoria and the possible abduction of Narcissa Malfoy," Harry affirmed with a steady voice. He looked at Hermione and saw that she looked tired beyond her age. Most of her time was spent either at the Ministry working, or at home following up on research work and pending assignments. Since the breakup with Ron, Hermione has drawn herself into a shell, not approaching anyone unless approached. She had become morose since she felt alienated socially in the Wizarding world.

It hurt Harry to see her this way, but no matter how much he tried, he could not make the pair reconcile. Both were stubborn and stuck to their guns when it came to matters of their relationship. A knock called for Harry's attention and he saw Ron enter the room with a bored look.

**_Talk of the devil_**, Harry chuckled to himself.

"Oh it's you, Ron! Wonderful! Come join us, take a seat," Harry said with pretended enthusiasm. He saw Hermione stare at Ron with a stiff look and Ron seated himself on the armchair next to hers.

"What you being so cheerful about, Harry! It's not Christmas yet!" said Ron, sullenly looking at him.

"Oh don't you worry, Ron! You will suck out all the cheer out of Christmas for sure!" snapped Hermione angrily.

"Oh really? And how do _you_ make it cheerful, Hermione ? A lecture on _Hogwarts: A History_?You mightas well give that as a Christmas present to everyone!"

"Why, what would you like, Ron? Lavender Brown, maybe? I can shove her in a box and send it to you and the parcel card would read 'Blonde tart for the lying cheating jerk'!" said Hermione hotly, standing up from her seat. She had her hands on her hips as she stared down at Ron who fiddled restlessly on the spot.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke from his seat, "Alright you two, I don't have time for sorting out your problems, we have a serious affair to deal with, and it would be much easier without you two trying to strangle each other."

The room fell silent, and Hermione recaptured her seat on the armchair. She looked down and tried to calm herself. Harry looked at her with concern, and thought it would be better if Ron stayed away from her for a while.

"Ron, mate let us go over to your office. I would like to sort out the papers for our visit to Azkaban," said Harry.

Ron nodded in acknowledgement and walked over to the door. Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her look up at him uneasily.

"'Mione, we will be arranging the interrogation papers for Malfoy, until then why don't you go over his file…you can join us at Ron's office once you are done," Harry said softly.

"Yes, sure Harry, you go on and I'll join you shortly," said Hermione while reaching for the file.

* * *

Harry walked over to Ron and followed him out of his office before giving a curt nod to Hermione. Once they were gone, Hermione relaxed her shoulders and leaned back into the armchair. She knew it was going to be ugly if Ron and her were supposed to work together. What she didn't expect was for them to start fighting so soon.

_**I guess I was fooling myself, thinking Ron might have changed during this break**_, thought Hermione sadly as she gingerly opened the file of her childhood nemesis.

**CRIMINAL PROFILE**

**Biographical information**

**NAME: Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**BORN: 5 June, 1980**

**BLOOD STATUS: Pure-blood**

**MARITAL STATUS: Widower**

**_Huh! Who would have thought, Malfoy murdering his own family, who were purebloods like him! People he considered superior to me because I am a 'mudblood'_ **thought Hermione bitterly as she continued reading.

**Physical information**

**SPECIES: Human**

**GENDER: Male**

**HAIR COLOUR: Blond**

**EYE COLOUR: Grey**

**SKIN COLOUR: Pale**

A photograph of the convict was attached to the file page. Draco Malfoy stared ahead with a sharp and disturbed look. The period of 5 years has made him look much more mature and rough. His angular, pointed feature has broadened, subsequently diminishing his boyish characteristics. His facial bone structure was more pronounced than before and was taut with anger. His skin was pale as before and had not lost its porcelain-like texture. He did not wear his usual arrogant smirk but his lips were set in a thin line.

As Hermione was looking at his photograph, what held her attention were his eyes. They were the same grey eyes she remembered looking at countless of times during her years in Hogwarts. His eyes were cold and did not display many emotions. Yet now, here in the photograph, his eyes strung a different tune within her. She felt enthralled by the turbulent emotions dancing over his silver eyes. They were magnetic and yet sad as if urging Hermione to find out what has finally made the proud Malfoy heir so hurt.

_**What happened to you, Malfoy? Why did you kill your wife? What are you hiding**_**?** mused Hermione thoughtfully as she began to read the concluding the lines of his criminal profile.

**CONVICTION CHARGES**

**Probable murder of Mrs. Astoria Malfoy and possible abduction of Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy**

Hermione re-read the file and the papers attached with it before collecting her belongings and leaving Harry's office.

While walking down the corridor, her mind drifted to the ugly argument with Ron. She angrily huffed as she walked on.

**_Come on Hermione, you can't let him get the better of you, you are better than this. Just forget what the idiot said and think about the case_.**

She nodded to herself as she almost neared Ron's office.

**_Yes… yes I must concentrate on the case_.**

**_On Draco Malfoy_.**

Her mind drew her a mental picture of him from the file. His cold sad eyes floated before her eyes, and she shuddered with fear and something else.

* * *

**Review pleaseee !**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Yet, I do wish Draco was mine, that face, those eyes! *smiles wistfully*

* * *

Hermione Granger was approaching her ex-boyfriend's office, her brown leather bag slung on her shoulder. One hand clutching her possessions and the other held onto the file of one convict; Draco Malfoy. She walked hurriedly to stand before Ron Weasley's office, outside the door. Hermione was about to go in when she heard Ron speak loudly to Harry.

"Harry, I told you not to put Hermione on the case, you saw how quick she lost her cool!"

"Ron, honestly I don't think it had anything to do with the case, it had more to do with you riling her up"

"Me? Who started the argument, Harry?"

"It was obvious Ron, you snapped at me because she was there with us"

"We just now talked about this Harry! She would keep issuing arguments between us and that would fuck up our investigation!"

Hermione stood stiffly as anger surged through her. She heard a chair being dragged and someone sitting down on it.

"And this case is about that bloody Malfoy scum! Hermione would go all wild again and do something drastic like when she slapped him in third year!"

Not being able to contain her rage any longer, Hermione stormed into the room and startled both Harry and Ron.

Staring daggers at Ron, she said "Ron, I would rather take Malfoy than your sorry arse! You believe that I will jeopardize this case? If I am _that_ unstable and temperamental then pray tell me how did you solve innumerous cases before!"

Ron looked dumbfounded and struggled with his words, "I…Hermione… You weren't so moody before, and this has happened to you because _you_ chose to breakup!"

"What does our breakup has to do _anything_ with the case, Ron? Have you gone completely off your rocker?" asked Hermione, as she walked over to stand in front of him.

"Had I still been with you, you would not have been this crazy!" bellowed Ron at the brunette.

"So one spat with you makes me crazy? I know what this is! It's your guilt talking! You want me off the case so that my presence does not keep reminding you of what a loser you are!" said Hermione angrily to the tall Weasley who looked back at her with wavering confidence.

Harry carefully stood up from his armchair and walked over to the duo. He had a grim expression on his face and regarded them thoughtfully. The pair went silent upon noticing the Chosen One looking disturbed and both felt ill at ease.

Harry looked hard at them and said, "Hermione is right Ron, you have become agitated since last night when I told you that she would be helping us with this case. I need you to pull yourself together and not let your personal issues hinder your work".

Harry's eyes softened when he looked at Hermione before continuing, "Mione, I need you to be the strong one on this, I know Ron can be a right git sometimes…but you should be the bigger person and let it pass".

Harry walked over to stand by the door, as he spoke softly, "I cannot do this without either of you, so please at least make it easier for me by being civil to each other. Malfoy has gone nuts as it is, I don't want you to lose your heads as well".

Ron harrumphed noisily and bounced on his heels restlessly. Hermione on the other hand, shrugged her shoulders in defeat and a small smile played on her face.

"Of course, Harry. I will not make it difficult for you," Hermione said with a smile,

"Ron?' asked Harry looking at his best mate;

"Fine! I will not fight with Hermione" said the red-head sullenly.

"So when do we visit Malfoy for the interrogation?" asked Hermione in a business-like fashion.

"Today afternoon" declared Harry.

Draco Malfoy was being removed from his small holding cell for a meeting with Harry Potter and his co-workers. He trudged slowly through an empty corridor towards an iron door at the end. On either side of the corridor were numerous scarcely spaced cells, containing prisoners who looked at him curiously. Although he was a prisoner, he had not lost the air of arrogance. He ignored the stares and felt one of the guards jab him on the back with his wand,

"Move faster, Malfoy. We don't have all day"

Draco walked on and the door opened. He was escorted through a large hall to another set of iron doors, reading "The Interrogation Room". Head held high he entered it and saw a large wooden table with chairs on either side.

"Sit!" said one of the guards gruffly. His hands still shackled but his feet were free and the guard unceremoniously shoved him to sit on one of the chairs. Draco looked around to give a dirty look at the guard who moved aside with the other guards to stand in the shadows.

The door opened and in walked Harry Potter along with Ronald Weasley.

_Oh great! Potter and his favorite minion!_

The men each captured a seat opposite to Draco, and looked back at him.

"Malfoy, we are here for your case interrogation. We want you to answer some of our questions," Harry said.

Draco said nothing, but continued to give a hard look at the pair.

"You were found sitting next to the dead body of Mrs. Astoria Malfoy, your wife. The examination of your wand by Priori Incantatem revealed that the last spell you casted was the killing curse. Thereby we are holding you responsible for her murder" said Harry.

Harry released a sigh and looked into the eyes of his childhood rival, "We want you to confess and tell us why and how you happened to murder your wife, Malfoy". Ron moved forward, his elbows resting on the table as he studied the Malfoy heir with an expression of barely concealed disgust.

Draco looked down into his lap, as his internal thoughts conflicted with one another.

_I cannot tell them who made me kill Astoria! That would endanger mother! I cannot deny murdering her either, but how can I tell them the truth?_

"I did what I had to do. I did not want to do it but she forced me… I just had to do it. It was either Astoria or…"

"Or whom, Malfoy?" asked Harry looking at him with interest.

Draco stared into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter, as he tried unwillingly to articulate words.

"Or my mother" said Draco stiffly.

Potter and Weasley eyed each other, unspoken words passing between the two and that irritated Draco. Harry looked at Draco skeptically and continued, "So who is this _she_ trying to harm your mother? Who made you make a choice between your wife and mother?"

"I-I cannot tell you that, that would endanger my mum further. I just _have_ to get out and rescue her!"

"Well, Malfoy you are stuck here in Azkaban! You really think we are going to let you run away for some make-believe rescue mission?" huffed Ron irritably.

"Don't talk shit about things you don't know anything about, Weasley!" Draco snapped back at Ron, "You Gryffindor idiots don't understand anything!"

"Well honestly Malfoy, you are not making much sense, there has been no trace of anyone being present in your home other than your family and to be honest your story does not make much sense!" interjected Harry.

Draco, feeling frustrated and helpless, stood up abruptly from his seat, the shackles on his hands clanking noisily. He stared down at the pair, eyes blazing a metallic hue like liquid mercury.

"I don't _care_ if it is supposed to make sense or not! My mother is out there, she is scared and hurt! I need to get out of here and save her! And you dimwits are keeping me stuck here!" shouted Draco, as he moved to and fro restlessly.

Harry and Ron immediately stood up from their seats, seeing Malfoy go ballistic. Wands raised, they moved closer to their convict. Harry moved ahead of Ron, and tried to calm Draco, "Malfoy, please try to make some bloody sense already! This is not helping you in any way! If you continue to be this rash, we might have to take more serious steps against you".

Draco stood with his back to the men; he clutched his head, pulling at his hair. Images of the past began to haunt him and his thoughts floated back to that fateful day.

"_Draco! Don't listen to her! You don't have to join her! She is going to end up killing you! You are my only child, don't do this to me!" screeched Narcissa Malfoy, as she tried to get up from her reclined position on the couch._

_Draco's eyes were bloodshot, as he stared at the pitiful state of his mother._

"_Mother we discussed this, this is for the better of all of us. I have already made my decision"._

_A disturbing shriek of laughter pierced the air. He stared daggers at the source of it, "My decision stands the same. I would continue to help you as I have done for the past few months, and this time I am ready to join your Death Eater ranks" said Draco._

"_Excellent! I knew you would listen to me! You have much more potential than that pathetic excuse of a pureblood father you had!"_

_Draco's jaw stiffened at the mention of his father. Despite of being thoroughly evil and a disappointment as a father, his father's death still shook him emotionally, no matter how much he denied it to himself._

"_I would join you, provided you heed to my condition" said Draco, eyes darkening with hatred for the perpetrator._

"_Oh is it so? Pray tell me… what is this-condition of yours, Draco?" asked the homicidal witch while twirling the wand habitually._

"_I shall work for you, as long as nothing wrong is done to my mother and Astoria",_

"_Oh anything for you, Draco!" the shrill voice of the Death Eater offended his ears as she went on with a smile , "I promise you so"._

Draco collapsed onto the hard floor; he did not feel the pain on his knees as his troublesome thoughts plagued his mind.

_**No! She will kill her too! She never keeps her word!**_

Draco's breathing became harsh, as he tried to console himself that all is not over for his mother.

Harry approached Draco carefully. He could see that the young man was passing through some trance-like state. Something Ron missed as he jabbed at the blond with his wand, "Get up, you ferret! Enough with the psycho talk."

"Ron stop that, I don't think he is in his right mind" said Harry cautiously,

"Bollocks, Harry! This is all an act!" Ron retorted back sharply.

Draco made no reaction to Ron's actions, and instead stood up mechanically. He looked ahead intently into space as the memory of the night of Astoria's murder pierced his already weak mind.

"_But you are forgetting that I pull the strings here. So although I have agreed to your terms, I have decided to make certain… amendments" said the Death Eater with an evil smirk._

_Draco nodded uneasily, and said, "What is it you want then?"_

"_The thing is, although you seem to have proved so far to be pretty compliant, I think I need you to pass a test or two to know confirm your loyalty"_

"_What could you possibly want more than my word? Don't the past several months bear enough testimony to my loyalty? The Malfoys have always been supportive of the Dark side, so what is this bloody test now?!"_

"_Now, now Draco don't get so mad dear, you need to do this, else how do you expect me to continue to keep my end of the bargain?"_

_Draco gritted his teeth, and mustered enough will to voice his words, "Fine! What hell of a test do you want?"_

"_I have a lot on my plate right now, taking care of your mother is a __**tedious**__ responsibility as it is, so if I have to take care of Astoria as well, then I'm afraid, my grip over Narcissa's security, just… might-__**slip**__" said the woman with a dark look, "So, why don't you get rid of the excess baggage?"_

"_No! Draco don't listen to her! Astoria is_ _as important as me! Don't_ _do this, Draco" echoed the strained voice of Narcissa Malfoy._

_Draco stared down at his wife, who fell into a heap before him. She was perceptibly quivering with fright, "Draco, dear please… please don't do this to me! You love me, please! You love me!"_

_Draco flinched at her words. Not because of her pleading, but to her choice of words. Even when she is faced with probable death, she does not say that she loves him, but reminds him that he loves her. She still failed to understand that it was __**this**__ attitude of hers that had never allowed him to truly love her. No matter how feeble her attempt was to make him spare her, he could not just kill her in cold blood. _

"_No I can't do what you are implying, they both are my family and I cannot push one of them to her death,"_

_The Death Eater tutted impatiently, "Touché, but Draco when did I ever play by the rules?" she cackled to herself before_ _continuing, "You want your mother safe? Then you have to pay the price"_

_Draco backed away from the perpetrator, shocked at her words. __**She has really gone mental! I cannot let this happen!**_

"_No! You cannot do this! I won't allow this!"_

"_Enough! Time is precious, and the sooner I get rid of this pureblood trash, the better; she would be a major obstacle to your path of being a true Death Eater"._

_The Death Eater looked at Draco with_ _soft eyes, "Draco, let us get you warmed up shall we? Just start with a wee little spell, so first just __**Crucio**__ her"_

_Draco stood his ground, staring at the culprit with disgust and not moving a muscle to pay regard to her command._

"_Oh Draco, do we have to do this the hard way?" asked the woman looking at the blond in front of her with a broad smile, "Oh well, suit yourself, as it is, I always find the hard way much more __**fun**__"_

_She raised her wand and pointed it at the Malfoy heir, and said enthusiastically, "__**Imperio**__!"_

_Draco's eyes became glassy and emotionless; he could not comprehend the screams of his wife and mother. He treaded slowly to the high-pitched squeals of his wife, who struggled to run away but a spell from the wand of the evil witch made her immobile._

_Draco stared at her blankly, and raised his wand. All eyes were on the young Malfoy, a couple with fear and one with amusement._

_He edged closer to Astoria, and one could barely see his lips move, as he whispered "__**Crucio**__"._

Ron stepped closer to Malfoy, and shoved him lightly, "Malfoy cut out the drama, you are stuck here and no ridiculous act is going to save your Death Eater arse!"

Draco whirled around, and knocked the unprepared Weasley onto the floor. He climbed on top of him and tried to strangulate the red-head.

"It is my mother, you faggot! You are letting her get killed by keeping me here! If she dies, Weasley! I swear I will murder you!"

Alarmed, the guards rushed forward and pulled apart the pair. Harry helped a spluttering Ronald Weasley to his feet and the guards struggled to subdue a hyperactive Malfoy. He jerked left and right trying to get away from their death grips, "Let me go! If you don't let me go, I won't be able to save her! I have to go!"

To everyone's surpise, Draco Malfoy's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he fought desperately to free himself and save his mother.

The door to the Interrogation Room opened, and in walked a young woman. Her shoes made clicking noise on the floor. The scene before her was of chaos and disorder. Something she hated and always tried to avoid.

She raised her wand arm, and pointed it at Draco whispering a soft "_Stupefy_!"

The blond fell limp in the arms of the guards and they began to take him away back to his holding cell.

"Well, that went well, boys! So Ron, who fucked up the case now?" asked Hermione Granger as she approached the men. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Malfoy being pulled away and felt both pity and apathy for the convicted man.

"He was going barmy! I was just trying to make him talk sense!" seethed Ron angrily at his former girlfriend.

"Ron, you poked and probed at him like an animal in a circus, I could see and hear everything from the Observation Room adjacent to the Interrogation Room. If you must know, it was you who seemed to be in need of being pacified".

"What is a _circus_?" asked Ron, in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, seriously Ronald! That is _all_ you gathered from what I told you right now?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I agree with Mione here, Ron. I could not decide whom to control, you or the ferret!" exclaimed Harry.

"Fine! Everything is my fault! You two are now free to coddle and pamper the albino psycho! I'm done with this!" shouted Ron as he stormed out of the room, banging the entrance door.

The room was empty except for Harry and Hermione. The pair both exhaled deep breaths and looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Hermione, I have decided that it is better if we try _Veritaserum_ on him, but first we must subdue him by transferring him to your Division".

Hermione said nothing but nodded her head in agreement. It was standard procedure to use the truth potion on criminals. Special prisoners like Malfoy, needed an extra measure. Her Division uses the _Calming_ _Draught_ on mentally disturbed criminals before making them consume _Veritaserum_.

Harry looked at her somberly, and said, "I know it is too much to ask of you, considering your history with him but I would prefer him to be under your supervision for as long as it may require until we can solve this case".

"He killed one of his family members, so I guess it is safe to presume that he requires the care our Division can provide him. It is my job, Harry, so I am more than ready to deal with him. I would put him up in one of the mental wards and yes, before you pester me about being safe, I will keep him magically bound," said Hermione with a smirk.

"Don't forget to strap and gag him too!" Harry joked at his childhood friend.

Hermione laughed aloud at this and they together proceeded towards the exit to put their plan into action. The duo reached an office in the Azkaban hall, which dealt with criminal transfers and relocation.

They approached the witch sitting at the office, who looked up at them and greeted them with a bright smile, "Good afternoon Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, what may I help you with?"

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Draco Malfoy, convict 60229 is to be transferred from his holding cell to the Psychiatric Care Unit under the Criminally Insane Prisoner Division. He is to be put under the care of Ms. Hermione Granger until further notice".

The witch nodded in response and said, "Yes sir, please sign these papers, you too ma'am".

Both of them took the papers the witch handed over to them and they began filling up the papers to make the transfer of convict 60229 happen.

* * *

Review please! pretty please please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HP is not mine, but in my dreams (daydreams included) Draco is all mine!

* * *

"Are you both out of your minds? This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about!" shouted Ron agitatedly. His voice echoed down the corridor and Hermione cringed at hearing it.

She had decided not to be there when Harry told Ron about their decision. She lurked the corridor outside the visitor office like a ghost.

Harry wore a grim expression as Ron fumed and fretted before him.

"He had always been evil, and now he has committed double murders and you two are putting him up in the cushy rooms of Psychiatric Care Unit?"

"Ron look mate, you had been upset so I guess you overlooked the fact that he was not really acting that stable," Harry interjected his friend's outburst, "and he is being put up there temporarily until we can administer the _Veritaserum_ without complications."

"Complications? He _himself_ is one _hell_ of a complication! How worse can it get?" asked Ron angrily.

"Ron, this is a temporary arrangement. The holding cells are keeping the most notorious and cold blooded prisoners. It is therefore not fit for a person who _might_ have lost his mind…"

"Blimey Harry! I can't believe that Malfoy has succeeded in pulling the wool over your eyes with that psycho act!"

Hermione who had been over hearing Ron become steadily angry, felt considerably guilty. She felt that she has fed Harry to the wolves. Yet, she did not have it in her to go in and battle her former boyfriend. She slowly paced towards the end of the corridor, and stood near the holding cells entrance door.

She hesitated at the door before pushing at the entrance door and entering the prisoner quarters.

_**Huh! Great going Ron! You make me feel safer in the prisoner quarters, than with you!**_

"Ma'am, we cannot let you enter without identification!" bellowed one of the guards who came rushing after her.

Hermione exhaled a deep breath and turned around to face him, "Thomas, do you really need to? I have been visiting Azkaban for quite some years now".

Thomas was new at Azkaban, he had been working here for barely some months now. He really admired Hermione, she was according to him, 'everyone's favorite **war princess**'. Even a troll could understand that the young guard had a crush on her.

"Oh it is you, Miss Granger! I did not recognize you from the back" said Thomas looking at her apologetically.

"It is alright Tom, I was going over to Malfoy's cell, Convict 60229 that is. Where was it again?"

"Right over there, Miss! Just follow me!"

Hermione gave him a small smile before following him through the dimly lit, and albeit creepy corridor. Faces from either side peered at her through the bars. They looked at her lecherously but they knew better not to say anything offensive to her. She held power and moreover because of her allegiance with Harry Potter, no one dared to cross her.

She was led to a dirty holding cell, it was barely lit enough to make out the occupant of the cell. He was lying on his cot, still out cold from the stupefy hex. She turned to Thomas and said, "He needs to be relocated to one of the wards in the Psychiatric Care Unit as soon as possible".

"Yes ma'am, and-the papers?"

"They are with Julia, you may check it with her and then make sure you make the transfer happen quickly."

The young man nodded at her and saw her take out a small vial out of her bag. She looked at it gravely, and slowly turned to him to add, "This is a sedation potion, I need to make him consume this now, or else he might become violent during the transfer and make things all the more difficult for us".

The guard being all too familiar with _violent_ prisoners nodded fervently at her. He unlocked the gate to the cell and stepped inside followed by Hermione. He went to stand to the side of the cot, his wand held tightly in his hand as he stared at the unconscious prisoner warily.

Hermione walked towards Malfoy with small steps. His face was turned away from her and his arms were splayed out at odd angles. She tentatively reached out a hand and touched his face. Brushing her hand lightly on his face, she slowly turned him to face her. His eyes were still shut and his blond fringe softly brushed her hand.

She immediately withdrew her hand, shocked at the sensation she felt. It felt foreign and odd, and it made her quite uncomfortable. She looked at him and saw that he was still very much senseless.

She released a breath she did not know she was holding and turned to face Thomas, "can you help me sit him up? He might choke on the potion lying down"

The guard moved forward and put Malfoy in a sitting position while supporting his weight on him. Hermione quickly took hold of his jaw and with careful ministrations made him swallow the potion.

Draco was put down on the cot again and the other two occupants of the cell stood up and straightened themselves.

"Miss, umm… couldn't you have got a nurse to do this?'' asked Thomas reaching over to the gate of the cell and holding it open.

"Yes, I could have, but this is being considered a special case. He is about to become my responsibility, so I did not want to allot any task to someone else, this early into the investigation" said Hermione before exiting the cell.

She looked up at him and said sternly, "Thomas, you should understand that this is an important case, I don't want word getting out about anything that goes on here. I trust that you can keep secrets?"

"Of course, Miss! This job is all I have, I have no intentions to lose it!" said Thomas anxiously.

Hermione could just smile at him softly. Thomas belonged to a poor family, he was a half-blood and during the war when the blood prejudices ran deep, he and family was ambushed. His mother was killed immediately for being a muggle by Death Eaters. His father was beaten up but had managed to escape with Thomas.

His father was too weak and poor to support them, so Thomas Hall at the age of 19 joined Azkaban as a guard all thanks to his heavy built. When Hermione met him a couple of months back, she felt pity for the boy. The war had not only destroyed homes and families of muggles but of those as well who dared to build relationships with them.

She exited the prisoner quarters and went to the visitor's office. She stepped in to witness a much calmer Ron along with Harry and both seemed to be concentrating on some papers spread out on the table.

Harry looked up at her, and said "so Mione, I hope Malfoy is sedated for the transfer?"

"Yes, Harry and he is already being prepared to be taken over to PCU as we speak"

"Good, well we have gone over the transfer drafts as well" said Harry before adding stiffly, "and _Ron_ has accepted our resolution".

"Great, all that is left now is to make Malfoy take the Veritaserum and see what he has to say" said Hermione resting are back against the wall and staring at the space ahead.

Ron stood up from his seat, and walked over to them. He regarded them with a determined expression before saying, "I don't know where you two are going with this case, but I would still say that Malfoy is _anything_ but insane".

This time, Hermione spoke up before Harry could, "I know what you mean, Ron. Trust me I had those doubts initially too, but something came up in his files that I thought was enough to confine him to PCU".

Ron held her gaze, without blinking said, "Right, and that is?"

"The file said that when the Hit Wizards were taking him away, he had initially struggled and screamed as though he was possessed. He appeared to be hallucinating and ranting to himself saying 'Bellatrix killed her'" said Hermione with a smug smile.

"Bellatrix? But…she is dead, isn't she?" said Ron, astonished.

"Exactly, Ron. We came across this information when we were going through his file, and _you_ as usual, did not pay attention" said Harry walking over to stand with his arms across his chest.

"Yes, you were too busy pouncing on Molly's casserole" said Hermione with a smile.

"I did _not_! And anyway I would rather concentrate on my food than Malfoy" said Ron, miffed.

The door to the visitor's office opened, and Julia walked in. The others turned around and proceeded towards her.

"Convict 60229 has been transferred to Ward 7"said Julia in a business-like tone.

The three assembled, nodded and gathered their belongings before exiting the visitor's office.

"This way" said Julia and lead the trio, through several winding passages.

Hermione thought to herself as she walked on mechanically, that she knew her work in Azkaban would bring her to face real criminals and psychopaths. Yet she never knew she would one day have Draco Malfoy on her list.

_**Seriously, Merlin! Why Malfoy of all people?**_

When Kingsley Shacklebolt became the Minister of Magic, he took it as a necessary step to make Azkaban a more humane place. He dismissed the dementors, and assigned highly trained wizards as security. More importantly he created the Health Department for the prisoners. The department was subdivided into sub-divisions of which Criminally Insane Prisoner Division was one.

Hermione Granger after scoring high in her N.E.W.T examination had temporarily worked as a qualified Healer at St Mungo's. Yet she left the job, as Harry requested her to join the Ministry. As a muggle, she was always really interested in Criminology.

She proposed to Harry that she would help them with cases, but strictly in the sense of evaluating and determining the psyche of the convicts. Therefore after joining DMLE, she offered unique perspective and opinions to the Aurors, as she took the help of muggle criminology studies as well.

This had helped Shacklebolt choose her for heading the Criminally Insane Prisoner Division. She had the run of the Division but she did not give up her post in DMLE. With special permission from the Minister, she was allowed to keep both jobs, because he recognized her extremely gifted mind and her contributions.

The party entered a hall that had a unique structure to it. The hall held an enormous plaque decorated with intricate silver writings that read Health Department. It had a circular dimension instead of the basic rectangular framework. The walls were painted in a light aquamarine color. The centre of the hall had an indoor fountain. The fountain was created in the shape of fishes. The fishes were held suspended in the air, spouting water out of their mouths. Their bodies were made of crystals casting iridescent glow and they would make occasional flips in the air alternating their aerial suspension sequence.

Hermione and the others walked forward and approached a desk where a man clad in Healer robes of cyan blue greeted them. He stood up and said, "Healer Granger! We have shifted Convict 60229 to Ward 7 and moments before you arrived, he had…aah - woken up".

He looked warily at Hermione, who sighed deeply before saying, "he has already stirred up a commotion, hasn't he?"

"Yes ma'am"

Ron threw a mean look at her, and said gruffly, "see I told you two! You both have brought this upon yourselves!"

Hermione looked at him irritably and said curtly, "Ron, this is not the first time I am handling an unstable patient. So please spare us your opinions".

She did not even wait for him to answer, before proceeding forward to the side of the hall. There was a large pair of ornate silver doors, with a sign above reading Criminally Insane Prisoner Division. She entered through it into a corridor, her robe swishing the white marble floor. The others followed her cue. The walls here were also a light shade of blue and the corridor came to a halt into a large hall room where there were several more healers in blue robes.

There was a reception desk in the middle with two elderly women seated there. Hermione approached one of them and said, "Healer Granger reporting for duty. Please sign my name in. I have to urgently see a new patient of mine."

Turning to Harry and Ron, nodded her head towards them as an indicator. "They are Aurors, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to help me with this new patient. He is in Ward 7 in PCU and I need two healers as guard with me" said the brunette in a breath.

Both the receptionists peered at the Chosen One with awe completely ignoring Ron's presence. One of them spoke into a magical microphone and called out the names of two healers for accompanying Healer Granger.

Soon the Golden Trio was led into **Psychiatric Care Unit **which was by appearance an extension of the hall room.

Hermione stood in front of a white large door with a single number hanging on its front. The number, **7**.

"Hermione, be careful. Wait, why don't you move aside and let me enter first?" asked Harry, his sincere emerald eyes showing his concern for her.

Hermione knew better than not to hurt Harry's protective feelings and stepped aside with a smile.

The healers immediately moved up behind Harry and opened the door for him.

Hermione took a deep breath.

_Here we go!_

* * *

_Review ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: HP is not mine. In my dreams though, Draco often brings my breakfast to bed, wearing silk pajama shorts and looking all sexy *grins wickedly*

* * *

Before Harry could enter, Hermione stopped him with her hand. She turned to the healers and said, "I believe you have been through the patient's file?"

The men nodded, and one of them said, "Yes, Healer Granger, he woke up when we had just settled him down and he became violent."

"We had to subdue him with a stunning spell, because he was throwing quite a fit," added the other healer.

"Yes, I heard about that. So please stay on guard, we don't want the situation getting out of hand," said Hermione authoritatively.

With that they entered the ward to witness a seemingly harmless lean man lying on his posterior on the bed. Harry moved forward followed by the others. Upon entering Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the Malfoy heir.

Swishing his wand swiftly, he said "_Rennervate!"_

Bright spots appeared in the darkness behind lids. His eyes opened slowly, and his body felt leaden but somehow, he felt serenely calm.

_**What in the name of Salazar happened to me?**_

Draco Malfoy slowly raised himself from his stretched out position. He rubbed at his eyes and looked about the room. Never in his life, did he expect such a crowd in his room.

_**Then again, this isn't my private chamber now, is it?**_ Thought Draco, vexed at the gathered crowd.

There was Potter with Granger and the Weasel along with two healer-like dressed men.

The healers walked forward to stand on either sides of the room. Draco looked at them warily, as he shifted on the bed. That was when he actually realized that he has been relocated to some other place.

The room was completely white, with only a bed dressed in white sheet as the only furniture. There was a large circular window high up on the wall. It was way above for any patients to escape through. The bed, he noticed was rather comfortable and soft. It was a major improvement compared to his accommodations, in the hell-hole of a place like the prisoners' quarters.

Potter stepped forward and fixed him with a curious look. He cautiously edged to the side and said, "Hermione, I think we should administer the potion now."

Hermione nodded and moved towards Draco with a determined look. She looked him in the eyes, and said, "Malfoy, we want you to drink up this potion," and reached for her bag. She pulled out a small vial and dropped the bag on the floor to her side.

She reached out a dainty hand to her patient, handing over the vial to him. Draco looked at her with a mock smile gracing his lips. He rolled his eyes and said, "what makes you think I will become your pet and lap up anything you give me, Granger?"

Behind Hermione, Ron tensed up. The muscles in his jaws became taut, as he said, "Malfoy, we can shove it down your throat too if you want!"

Draco's eyes glinted with hatred as he spat back, "Try your best, Weasel!"

Harry moved to Hermione's side and said, "Malfoy, this is _Veritaserum_. We want you to drink this up because it would help us solve your case".

"I thought you already surmised that I am Astoria's murderer. So what is with the effing truth potion?" said Draco, trying to quell the rising anger within him.

"You are not at liberty to question our investigative methods. If you do not comply, then we would be forced to make you take the potion by other means" said Harry stiffly.

Agitated and angry Draco abruptly stood up. His sudden movement created a ripple effect. The guards rushed to hold him down; Harry swiftly took out his wand and aimed it at the blond. Ron lurched forward, saying, "make another freak move, and you have had it!"

Hermione took a step back, and looked at the scene. She felt that Malfoy was being too crowded upon. If he is indeed mentally disturbed then he would need his space. She put her hand on Harry's raised arm and lowered it.

Looking around, she said, "Can everyone please back away from my patient? I am the one in charge of him and I could do with some space".

The ones ganging upon Malfoy, slowly moved away to leave Hermione in the centre standing in front of a stormy eyed man. She kneeled in front of him and regarded him with a kind look. She could understand that Malfoy was terribly anxious and alarmed. Her companion's reactions made him feel endangered. To make him successfully consume the Veritaserum, she would have to put in effort to gain his trust.

She knew kneeling before him, and looking harmless would help him to trust her more than the others.

_**But this is Malfoy! Why in Godric's name would he ever trust me?**_

Draco was gripping the sheets at his sides, as his eyes locked onto hers. His jaw was tensed and he stared at her with both mistrust and hate.

_**Huh, like I got a choice here! **_Hermione thought to herself.

Keeping her chocolate eyes on his grey ones, she cleared her throat and said softly, "Malfoy, if you take the potion, it might just help us find your mom and… Bellatrix"

Draco's eyes widened at her words, and his throat became dry.

_**Oh Gods! She knows! Do they know what has happened to mother?**_

"You know?"

_**Merlin! What am I doing? I am taking a shot in the dark!**_ Thought Hermione worriedly.

She nodded hesitatingly before saying, "aah- yes. I sort of…found out".

Malfoy shifted on the bed, his shoulders slacked in defeat. Troubling thoughts began to plague his mind.

_**They know! And these Gryffindor twits will become all bloody noble and try to save mother! **_

His fingers bunched up the fabric of the sheets as he haplessly shook his head. "No… you don't understand. If Bellatrix knows… you all know… mother will-suffer" stuttered Malfoy softly, his lips barely moving.

"The git is mumbling to himself, Hermione! Stop wasting time and let us get this over with!" said a much aggravated Ron as he took a step closer to Hermione. Hermione from her leaning position raised her head to look up at him. Her face bore a mask of indifference to his words as she said, "please" in her most grave tone.

Ron's lips stretched into a thin line, as he rolled his eyes and looked away. Hermione brought back her attention to her former nemesis. His barely audible words, still ringing in her ears. She could fathom the pain he was apparently feeling. A twinge of pity strummed in her heart.

In a voice, almost equally muted as his own, Hermione spoke to Malfoy, "I care for _all_ my patients, Malfoy. Be rest assured that I will not neglect your needs. Your mother's safety is now not just your _own_ concern". She had stressed on the important factors of her message, vying for his trust.

Malfoy eyes were downcast; he seemed still as a statue before he said, "get on with it".

Hermione knew that he has finally allowed himself to be compliant from those very four words. She saw a pale white hand reach towards the vial still clutched in her hands, and quickly snatch it away from her grip.

Throwing a discontented look at the occupants of the room, he downed the potion from her vial into his mouth. The ones around him looked at him in anticipation. He raised one blond eyebrow at them, "so what are you pansies waiting for?"

Hermione stood up and stepped back to stand around the patient along with Harry and Ron.

"So! Did you murder Astoria Malfoy?" spoke up Ron expectantly.

"Yes."

Harry joined in the interrogation as he said, "Why did you murder her?"

"I was told to do so."

"Who told you to do so?" continued Harry, before he passed a glance over to Hermione and Ron. Both of them looking clearly intrigued.

"Bella. Bellatrix…Lestrange," said Draco, his heart and soul fighting the overwhelming power of the potion.

A worried expression graced the soft features of Hermione as Ron looked irritated and Harry pensive.

"But, isn't she dead?" retorted Hermione. She did not understand why the popular truth, came out of her mouth as a question. "I mean… she is dead. So why would you say that a dead person made you commit murder?" said Hermione exhaling a tired breath.

She was surprised at herself for questioning Malfoy about Bellatrix's existence. It is as though she _believed_ in his crazy notion of her being alive.

_**Get a grip, Hermione! **_She scolded herself for her foolishness.

"She isn't dead. The last time I checked she wasn't. I don't know how she is still alive, but I tell you this. She made me murder my wife" said Draco in a severe tone.

"You lying ferret! Quit making things up!" interjected Ron angrily.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm Ron, as he looked into a set of hateful silver eyes. "Well then tell us, is your mother dead as well?"

This time, Malfoy visibly shuddered. His blood ran cold, as a sinking feeling overpowered him. He dreaded his own words, as he said, "no, she is alive and I hope… she still is".

Harry went on with his questions, as he said, "so what happened to her? Where is she now?"

The muscles in his arms tensed as he balled his fists at his sides. His face grew a shade darker with rage.

_**I won't hit Potter! I won't pummel scarhead's face!**_

"Come on, Malfoy. We don't have all day!" Said an impatient Harry, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Failing to restrain his fury any further, Draco bellowed at him, "Listen you tosser! Don't you go throwing around such questions at me like you _own_ my personal life! I don't owe you shit! So just shut your bloody gob already!"

Harry's bright jade eyes shadowed with anger. He wanted to give his piece of mind back at the stinking albino.

_**Ron was right! He **__is__** a freak!**_

Still agitated, Draco continued with a sour expression, "She was supposed to be safe. The crazy witch promised me so! Yet, she took her away… and now _you_ wankers know about this…this entire thing."

Glaring menacingly at the others, he said "but I was about to fix everything. Till you pathetic fools took it upon yourselves to poke your bloody noses into _my_ family matters! If Bellatrix gets wind of you knowing, she will kill mother!"

Visibly trembling with anger, he seethed while he continued, "you barged in and lost me my chances of saving mother! Now if you don't let me out and if I'm not able to save her, know this! You will then have your _own_ necks to worry about!"

"Is that a threat, ferret?" asked Ron fuming with anger.

"You bet it is!"

The situation went out of control too soon. Hermione stood on the spot, transfixed. She didn't know how to move and help.

_**And whom to help? Oh what am I saying!**_

Ron aimed a punched at Malfoy's face, who tried not to stumble down with the hit. He steadied himself and whirled about landing his own fists in Ron's stomach. The guards moved forward, trying to draw back the duo. Harry tried his best to intervene, but both parties kept shoving him away.

The men tried to pry away from the grips of the guards. Ron broke free thanks to his large stature, and lunged at Draco, kicked his shins and launched a final punch to his face before he was dragged back again. Draco lost his footing; hit his head on the edge of the bed before collapsing onto the floor, out cold.

The room became still altogether. Ron breathing heavily, looked about the room especially at Hermione in a panicked state. Harry seemed beyond harassed; he moved to place himself on the floor. Putting his fingers around Malfoy's wrist, he felt his pulse.

"He's alive. Hermione?"

The woman in question, nodded weakly. She appeared unusually calm although her insides were pulsating with fear and concern. Her blood rushed making her warm and her heart hammered loudly.

_**Oh Lord, I might as well die than face another day of **__this__**!**_

* * *

She settled down beside Harry. "I'll tend to him, please take Ron away", she said softly before turning to the guards, "you both may wait outside. I _really_ need some space this time".

* * *

She kept her eyes trained on the man lying on the ground before her. She didn't even notice the other men vacating the room.

Feeling a wave of unease, she began swishing her wand in fluid movements, healing his injuries. Blood was spread across his lips, a bruise over his cheek and the rest of him looked equally battered in the shabby patient white outfit he had been donned in previously.

She reached forward to turn his face, his blood smearing across her fingers consequently. With a final flick of her wand she mentally chanted, "_scourgify_". The blood disappeared, leaving his bruised lips looking pale.

She looked down at her fingers still covered in his blood.

_**We both bleed red blood; it is sticky and smells metallic. Yet they are different. Yours is pure, mine is not,**_ thought Hermione ironically before cleaning the blood.

She stood up, angling her wand towards him. Taking a step back, she levitated him high up in the air, above his bed. The room was softly lit up by the light of the setting sun. The radiance filled the room, bathing her in sanguine color. The light reached Draco, partially illuminating him. The sunlight shed over Draco, forming a glowing silhouette around him.

His silky strands gleamed a shade of bright gold that fell back from his face. His limbs floated in mid-air, as his head lolled backwards due to the levitation spell. His pale features seemed strikingly akin to those of mythological Gods.

At that moment, he gave the impression of a fallen angel who was frozen in time, just before he was about to hit the ground. Hurt and broken by his own misdeeds, he still appeared ethereally beautiful with an undercurrent of sorrow.

_**This is the second time I'm having moments with an unconscious Malfoy, this is so beneath me!**_

Her concentration broke and so did the spell. Malfoy landed on the bed with a soft thud. Alarmed, she drew a sharp breath. Rushing forward, she too checked his pulse like Harry. Relief washed over her as she felt his pulse.

_**Oh well, I couldn't have done worse than Ron**_, she chuckled to herself.

Sparing one last look at the seemingly peaceful blonde man on the bed, she hurried out to meet her friends.

Her heels echoed in the corridor as she neared the reception desk in Criminally Insane Prisoner Division. The men were waiting for her with timid expressions. She approached them with an impatient gait, and said, "Well?"

After a pause of few seconds which seemed like hours to an utterly annoyed Hermione, Ron spoke up.

"I couldn't help it, Hermione! I'm sure he was trying to provoke me!"

"Yes course you would think that, wouldn't you, Ron?" she said exasperatedly before turning to Harry, "He is out cold thanks to Ron. I had to heal his wounds; being my patient, his health is my concern now."

Ron snorted at her words, as he said in a muffled tone, "huh, patient."

Harry gave him a dirty look before speaking to Hermione, "you did the right thing. As for the investigation, I think we are reaching nowhere with Malfoy."

"I wouldn't say so, Harry. He did take Bellatrix's name and indicated her as the culprit if not in so many sensible words," said Hermione in a low voice.

"Provided he is telling the truth" said Ron grumpily.

"We made him take the _Veritaserum_, Ron. He must have been speaking truth, no matter how obscure he sounded. Yet somehow, I bear the same doubts as Ron," Harry finished focusing his attention on Hermione.

Ron beside him wore a cheeky grin, and he looked at Hermione with an expectant look. His bright blue eyes seemed to be goading Hermione to refute Harry's words.

"You do remember Barty Crouch Jr. right? His testimony did not sound credible either, but he was insane and for him, his distorted perception of the truth was _indeed_ the truth" argued Hermione, "_Veritaserum_ is for speaking the truth. The truth the person honestly believes in. The potion does not make someone speak any convincing truth".

Harry said, "Then let's keep it at that for now. Let us head back to the Ministry to update upon our work for the time being."

"Yes, you two go on while I fill up some paperwork for making Malfoy a permanent patient of mine until the situation demands it to be not so," said Hermione dismissively.

Harry nodded mutely and left with Ron through the double door. Who would have thought that a couple of days back, she was mulling over her dull work life? It is as though Merlin _himself_ listened to her gloomy musings.

_**Oh but I would have been better off without Malfoy's entry in my life like this. Wouldn't I?**_

She trudged slowly towards the old hags at the reception desk who greeted her with their fake smiles. She plastered a similarly false cheerfulness over her face. Once she had let them know her business, she waited for the papers to arrive, to sign on.

She idly stood near to the desk and looked through a window that was curved in a Palladian style. She looked through it and saw the sky beginning to plunge into darkness. Her mind raced back to the events of the day and snippets of memories played in her mind where she visualized a serenely calm Malfoy lying on his bed.

Right then, in those few seconds of her memory of him, she did not regret his sudden presence in her life.

* * *

So sorry for the late update ! :( Was caught up real bad in class project work. Had to meet deadlines. Anyway **please** review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Neither is the sinfully attractive Draco Malfoy. Life can be so cruel...

* * *

Stretching, Hermione Granger rested back against her sofa. The living room was dimly lit and the fire from her fireplace casted a warm glow. The coffee table lay scattered with stacks of paper. This very scene would play out every night once she would return home from work.

She pressed her fingers to her forehead and tried to soothe the dull throb behind her temple. Her tiredness wearing her down steadily. The clock on the wall opposite of her, chimed ten o'clock. She simply shrugged her shoulders in irritation and rolled her eyes at the clock.

_**As though I can possibly **__not__** ignore late hour work!**_

The day didn't go well according to the brunette, neither as a Healer nor as a Ministry official. It did not keep pace with her expectations, not as a friend and _definitely_ not as a foe. For goodness' sake, she was siding with her enemy! That was _so_ out of character for her. Not that she enjoyed taking jabs at her enemies; it wasn't in her soul to actually support the needs of selfish pricks like Malfoy. Then again, she didn't really do it on some crazy impulse.

This Malfoy although was very much similar to the one she had encountered daily at Hogwarts was somehow different. Physically he had undergone changes, well then so had she and the rest of the people who went with her to school.

Yet the changes were not limited to his looks. Malfoy like his usual self was snappy and rude but underneath all the hate and coldness she could sense something else. He was hurt and tormented. His eyes betrayed his entire icy exterior. Truth was written all over his molten mercury eyes.

She saw fear. Not for himself as she had seen on several occasions when they were children, but fear for others. In this case, fear for his mother.

He seemed beyond worried; his concern for his mother has driven him to act most unnaturally. Something Ron would define as _going_ _bonkers_! Yet being the ever biased prat, Ron continued to turn a blind eye to Malfoy's evident state of mental unrest.

She sat up from her reclined position and bent over to fetch the cup of hot tea from the table. Curling up her legs up on the sofa, she leaned back again, sipping at her tea, she stared into the flames of the fireplace.

She could not believe that, barely within a day's time, she encountered such a dramatic change of plans. Never did she imagine that Malfoy would end up as a mental patient, much less under her own care.

What surprised her even _more_ was how easily she has taken to Malfoy's condition. If someone had told her about such circumstances to her even a few days ago, she would have told that person to _bugger off!_

Yet this was very real, and whether she liked it or not, she had made some impromptu decisions.

_**And **__really__** well they have fared so far! **_Hermione thought grumpily. Her eyes wandered to the stack of papers once more, and her thoughts backtracked onto the case once again. Malfoy seemed to be heading nowhere with the case. He is neither helping nor making it worse, but his absurd notions are making her confused as hell, if not anything else.

_**There must be something I'm missing! Maybe I'm looking at the situation wrong or something!**_

She reached over to pick up her patient's file, and began to browse through the pages, while she sipped on her tea.

_Symptoms recorded so far, are of delirium and violence. Patient has been observed, talking to himself about failing his mother and taking revenge upon one, Bellatrix Lestrange repeatedly. He shows signs of violence and…_

_**He is convinced; she is out there, hurting his mother. Talk about raving mad! How can he expect anyone to believe him? It's preposterous!**_

Bellatrix had been killed during the battle. It was a triumphant moment before the ensuing victory of the light side over the dark.

_**Several of us saw Bellatrix hit the ground, **__dead__**. So what makes Malfoy so certain that she is alive? Surely she can't be back from the dead? Gods I can't take anymore of this!**_

A sudden tapping sound drew her attention, and she saw an owl right outside one of the windows. She hurriedly reached forward and let the owl in. Untying the letter from its legs, she opened it to read with rapt attention.

_**Healer Granger,**_

_**This is to inform you, that Patient Draco Malfoy, of Ward 7 has been refusing both food and water. He had attempted to escape through his room's window, but suffered a fall with minor injuries. The healers on duty have tended to him and he has been subdued with a **__Sleeping Draught__**. **_

_**As you are his personal Healer, authorities deemed it important to inform you about the event. We request your presence in the morning as soon as possible, as the patient seems to remain unresponsive and uncooperative.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Healer Tulip Turner**_

_**Criminally Insane Prisoner Division**_

_**Azkaban**_

_Hoot_! The abrupt call of the bird startled the woman, and she let the letter fall to the ground. She quickly fed the owl a treat which on accord flew away when it received no reply letter from the still upset looking woman.

Picking up the letter and keeping it aside, she rushed to the fireplace, and called on Harry via Floo.

A much harrowed looking Harry appeared in his pajamas. He took a seat before the fireplace and peered at her through drooping eyelids.

"Hermione, what is it? Did something happen?" asked Harry trying his best to fight his drowsiness.

"It's Malfoy, he is being difficult," said Hermione in a tired tone.

Harry shifted in his seat and prepared himself for the worst. Hermione could understand that Harry was becoming tense.

_**Harry never did well with stress**_, thought Hermione pitifully.

"It is nothing alarming, Harry. I thought I should let you know. I wasn't planning on disturbing you so late."

"Harry?" a feminine voice spoke up and out appeared a bemused looking Ginny in a bright blue nightgown. She stepped forward, and saw Hermione's face in the fireplace.

"Hermione? Is everything all right?"

Smiling softly at her closest female friend, Hermione said, "It's nothing Ginny. I'm sorry for waking you both up so late but I just needed to say a few words about our case".

"Oh Hermione, don't you ever get any rest? There is life beyond the Ministry _too_, you know," complained Ginny.

"I just need to talk to Harry for a few minutes. Then he is all yours," said Hermione, smiling cheekily at her friend.

"Huh! Didn't you know, Hermione? Mr. Potter here is nothing short of a workaholic himself. He rather write reports on some lunatic criminal than spend some time with me," Ginny said angrily.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Ginny, I don't always do that. You know that was an important assignment. I couldn't make time for you that day, because I had a deadline to meet!"

"You didn't come home until half past eleven in the night! I had already grew tired of waiting for you!"

"And for the millionth time, I'm sorry darling. I would try my best for it not to happen again"

Growing increasingly uncomfortable, Hermione finally spoke up, "umm…I guess I shouldn't have bothered you two at such an hour. Really sorry, Gin. I best talk with Harry in the morning".

"Oh nonsense, Mione! I know you wouldn't have called on Harry if it weren't important. You two get to it. I'm dead tired so let me get back to bed." said Ginny.

Hermione smiled softly at her and said, "Good night, Gin."

"You too Hermione," said Ginny before she treaded back to the bed for her sleep.

Harry seemed to have forgotten Hermione's presence momentarily, as his eyes strayed back to the bed.

A small smile played upon his lips as he saw Ginny lie down with a huff before fluffing her pillows. Hermione had never been the sort to feel envious of anyone, but at that moment she fought to suppress the uneasy feeling of jealousy within her.

During her tumultuous relationship with Ron, she was barely ever on the receiving end of such affection. There were more of scathing looks than loving glances. In that moment, as she saw Harry look wistfully at the sleeping form of Ginny, she realized how alone she was.

_**Stop it Hermione! You can't go thinking about **__that__** of all things now! You have a more urgent matter at hand!**_

Shaking her head to drive away her self-pitying thoughts, she focused her attention on Harry. Hermione cleared her throat and tried to grab Harry's attention. As if realizing for the first time that Hermione was there, he sat up with a jolt.

His green eyes looked at her with embarrassment and he whispered apologetically, "I'm so sorry, Mione! I kept you waiting long enough. Let me floo you back from the living room. I can't afford to disturb Gin anymore."

Hermione shook her head once more and cut off the floo call. She put aside her empty cup and got up briskly and began organizing the papers. She was barely halfway through her task when the flames of the fireplace burned bright as the floo network was activated again.

"Yes, so what happened to Malfoy?" asked Harry suddenly reappearing in the floo network, as he adjusted his glasses.

"A hello would have sufficed" said the brunette with a smile and continued, "I got a letter from the Criminally Insane Prisoner Division a while back. It stated that Malfoy had tried to make an escape through the window only to fall and injure himself. He also hasn't been eating or drinking. They want me to visit him tomorrow."

Hermione chose her words carefully, trying not to alert Harry anymore than he already was.

Harry somberly said, "I realize with every passing second, that I shouldn't have put the ferret under your supervision. It is asking too much of you, when I of all people am most aware about your history with him."

"It is fine, Harry. Every other psychologically unstable patient acts this way. Malfoy is no exception. I just needed to inform you about this because you are leading this case."

"Yes, and that makes me all the more responsible for your safety. I can't allow you to be in such close proximity with him. If he indeed has lost his mind then it gives me ample reason to keep you away from him."

Hermione's eyes darkened and she dug her heels in as she said, "Harry you are not the _only_ one responsible here. I have taken up this case as a part of my work and I, myself decided to put him under my supervision. If you do not have faith in me to perform my job, then you shouldn't trust me on any given work hereafter."

Harry exhaled in defeat, "Mione, I'm not doubting your skills. I'm just worried about you. As I have been on countless occasions" said Harry sounding dejected.

"I am sorry, Harry. This is something new I'm facing in my career. Never imagined I would be in such a situation…" said Hermione.

"That's what I had-"

"No, Harry let me finish. I'm not saying that this situation isn't difficult. I'm saying this is something that is new as well, and new means a challenge. Something to tackle and prove myself with. After my personal life going downhill, I really need _something_ going right in my life. And this case just might be _it_."

Harry kept quiet the entire time. His face, a mask of serenity. Hermione tried to keep a straight face but she could barely sit still. The lethargy she kept feeling all this while seemed to have vanished with her confession.

The seconds of silence that passed by seemed like hours to her, as she felt more and more self-conscious about her pitiful confession.

Finally Harry said, "It is alright, Mione. I completely understand your situation. I'm not asking anything from you, other than you to be just careful. That is all, and trust me I have full faith in you. You are the brightest witch of our age after all."

Smirking at her friend, she said, "at least you got the last part right."

"I'm sure I did with the rest of it too. You just need to _believe_ in yourself _and_ your cause. I'm sure everything else will fall into place thereafter," said Harry with a smile.

Hermione felt warm at the sincerity in Harry's words, and as she looked towards the clock, she realized how late it was.

"Oh, well you better get back to bed, else we will not hear the end of it from Gin," said Hermione, sitting upright. Harry nodded and with a goodbye his face diminished from the flames. Once their floo call was over, Hermione finished arranging the papers and prepared herself for bed.

After she had dressed herself in her nightwear, she plopped onto her bed, exhausted. Curling up beneath the covers, her tired muscles began to relax. Yet it was not so with her mind. Having had a tiresome day, her mind kept playing the images of the day's events in her mind, repeatedly.

Trying to drive away these images, she turned left and right on her sides, willing herself to ignore the thoughts. She tossed and turned for several more minutes before she gave up with a huff. Her mind just _won't_ let her ignore the thoughts swimming about in her head.

_**Merlin, it is half past eleven, will I ever get some sleep?**_

Yet, she knew the answer all too well. Harry's words although had given her strength, they had brought about doubts too. He seemed to be having faith in her much too easily for her comfort. She could not afford to mess things up, knowing that he has put all his eggs in her basket.

She feared letting him down, and at this stage in life, she could not bear anymore losses. Her parents after having their memories modified were still in Australia. She had tried to contact them, but they didn't recognize her. Although she expected this response from them, it did not hurt any less. Then there was Ron to make things worse for her.

All she had left was Harry and the Weasleys to call her own. All her losses had her feeling worthless and insignificant. She felt that she was no more the Hermione Granger in her teens. She was nothing but a shadow of her former self.

Her work was her sanctuary. It kept all her loneliness and personal problems at bay. Her work would keep her mind off these things. This time her work itself has presented her with an opportunity to face what she had running away from.

_**Who knows, this Malfoy case just might be the sort of thing I need right now.**_

This very thought, nagged her conscious, and she began to doubt her decision once again. Things haven't actually gone according to plan since Malfoy's entry. Yet, she can't turn her back on someone, whom she could clearly see needed her help.

_**Yes, all that I need to do is believe in myself. Just as Harry does.**_

Then again, she could not believe in her decision without believing on the person she has to deal with.

As Harry's words echoed in her head, she grew increasingly apprehensive, "_You just need to __**believe**__ in yourself __**and**__ your cause_." It was clear as day, that her cause was Malfoy himself. Believing in him meant believing in his version of the truth as well. Outrageous as his notions were, Hermione _had_ to believe in them in order to approach him.

Therefore to make things go according to plan she needed to understand him. To know Malfoy, would thus mean to believe in him. Although it would be absurd, she needed to do it. Believing in him would also help a troubled individual like him to trust her. As Shakespeare had expressed in **Henry VI**, "Now, God be praised, that to believing souls gives light in darkness, comfort in despair."

Giving him _light_ and _comfort_ are the key ingredients in establishing a more civil relationship with him. According to that she would carry out her ideas, and help solve the case.

Relaxing against her pillows, she began to feel her eyes droop. Her mind held onto some final musings before sleep took over.

_**How bad can it get? I have been let down by people I considered close to me, like Ron. I'm sure it can't be worse with Malfoy.**_

Exhaling a deep breath, she felt more at peace. Her mind was made up. She had fought Death Eaters, hunted Horcruxes and had faced the deadliest of creatures the Wizarding World had to offer. One blond man can't possibly be the end of her.

As her eyes finally fluttered close and she delved into a deep sleep, she failed to recognize one flaw in her decision. To believe in one truly, one needs to believe with all their heart. The truth was that when the heart is brought into the equation, it would complicate things beyond one's assumptions. It would leave a greater imprint on her than all her battle scars.

A truth she would discover sooner than later with the certain silver eyed man.

* * *

Drop in your suggestions & complaints. I'm not too keen on criticism, but they would do too. I mean...umm...Just **review** the chapter please ? :-P


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

A/N: This chapter isn't edited by my beta. So please pardon the errors. If there are some major mistakes, then please PM me.

**On with the story!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up to a searing pain in his back. His head felt as though it would explode. It seemed that he had received a vigorous beating from trolls and then had passed out. From the initial shock of his painful state, his mind was foggy and he could not remember how he ended up feeling so beat up.

He slowly tried to sit up, but his back protested and he fell back with a painful groan.

_**Oh, Merlin! What in the name of Salazar's arse, are you punishing me for!**_

Feeling already tired, he stayed on the bed on his back, staring up at the depressingly white ceiling. The room had no hint of colour. For Draco, lack of colour meant lack of life just as the pools of colourless grey depths of his father's eyes.

Just like his own eyes. Lacking life and vitality. His dull eyes spoke an equally dull tale of a boy indoctrinated by his own father to become spiteful and haughty.

He felt a surge of anger at his late father, as he realized how futile his life has become since he was coerced to join the dark side. His father died leaving him all alone, hated and misunderstood by all.

Gradually his mind, _finally_ remember the pieces of last night's memories. With his recollection, he wished he didn't.

_Draco kept pacing his small and new accommodation. The healers had not tied him up in a straitjacket just as the rest of the patients were._

"_You are free to crawl about the room, Malfoy. Courtesy of Healer Granger. She strictly told us not to put you in one. If you ask me, you are getting a far better treatment than you deserve," the guard spat._

_Malfoy only scowled at him in response. All that he caught from his words was that __**Healer Granger**__ had not let him be wrapped up in a straitjacket. She disregarded the norms of the institution and let him be __**free**__ in his room._

_**That bitch! Who the hell is she to show kindness upon me! The likes of her should not decide what should be done with me! I would rather die in the hands of Weasel, at least he is a pureblood! Then again, he is a bloody blood-traitor!**_

_That night, he had refused both food and water. He demanded that he be let out to find his mother. They did not understand the gravity of the situation!_

_**God knows what sick tortures Bella was already inflicting upon mother!**_

_He had knocked, banged and thumped against the door to no avail. Growing increasingly desperate, he devised a plan. Taking off the sheets of his bed, he tied them from end to end. He did so to mimic the structure of a rope._

_He was successful in flinging it through the window high above him. Feeling jubilant, he pushed at it so that the sheets hung half way out of the window. Standing upon his bed, he then tried to climb the connected sheets._

_He fervently hoped that the other end of the sheets had latched onto __**something**__ to support his weight. As he began to climb it, he realized that the knots in between the connecting sheets would latch onto the ledge of the window, acting like anchors._

_**But how would they support my weight? God, what kind of a bloody half-arsed plan have I made!**_

_Then again, he didn't have much of a choice in escaping. It was either this or be stuck in this miniature white-washed room of Hell._

_Altogether too soon, the sheets gave away, having not been able to support his heaviness. The sheets slid right back into the room once again. Frantically trying to hold onto the still sliding sheets, Draco lost his footing and fell hard._

_He landed on the floor with a dull thud. He felt an agonizing pain course through his body, and his vision became blurry. He distantly heard a commotion outside his door, and soon felt hands on him. He was lifted and put back onto the bed._

_The pain was unbearable, and it was beginning to numb his senses. Still he heard a voice, "drink this, Malfoy."_

_Not having the energy to fight off the order, he vaguely remembered drinking a vial of a potion. Before he could grumble and curse himself for his own stupidity, he slipped into a dreamless sleep._

Still lying on the bed, he looked around to notice that the bed sheets were gone. Gritting his teeth, he looked back at the ceiling once again.

_**What in the name of fucking hell is wrong with me!**_

His realization made him seethe with anger, as he fisted the air in frustration. The moment he made this move, he felt the pain once again grip his shoulder. He swore colourfully, as he clutched his arm in pain.

He tried to soothe his body by remaining still on the bed. His thoughts began to plague him and he once again began to worry.

_**I am sorry, Mother.**_

Never had Draco in his wildest dream, imagined that he would be stuck in prison under the control of those insufferable Gryffindors, much less under the _care_ of the mudblood princess. Humiliated, berated, and shunned away as a crazed murderer, Draco grappled onto a weakening sense of hope.

As this was all that kept him from becoming actually mad, to the credit of his childhood rivals.

* * *

Like the rest of the Psychiatric Care Unit, Hermione Granger's office too featured white walls. To liven up the place, she had used cerulean furnishing with white oak wood furniture. She was currently seated at her quaint looking desk, while nervously fidgeting with the strap of her light tan handbag.

In a few minutes, she would have to leave her office and visit Malfoy. This was something she had readily accepted until she had actually _reached_ Azkaban. Ron had sent her a letter in the early hours of the morning advising her against taking up the responsibility of Malfoy. Furious with the Weasley, she had spontaneously crumpled up the letter and thrown it away.

She had dressed herself in a nude midi tube skirt and teamed it up with a peach half-sleeved lace shirt. Grabbing her bag and her blue healer robes, she had directly flooed to Azkaban. Upon her arrival, she was notified that Malfoy, just as before had once again refused his food.

It was then, when the reality of her entire predicament _really_ hit her. She was already a bundle of nerves, before her confrontation with Malfoy. The truth was slowly sinking in, realizing that she would actually have to face the blond git every single day! Analyzing him, talking to him, fighting with him!

_**Oh Merlin! There would no end to the war of words! I'm already losing it, and to think I have to spend hours every day in that room with him! God help me!**_

Closing her eyes, she envisioned the _**obnoxious prat,**_ groaning aloud. The cascading streamers of colours behind her closed eyelids went unnoticed as she focused on him. She could picture him scowling at her as always and she really began to regret her decision on helping him.

Opening her eyes, she focused all her energy on avoiding his bitter attitude. She tried to pour all her attention into the fact, that he is a child to someone just as she is. He was obviously terrified of losing his mother. It was an emotion that was not foreign to her. The decision of transforming her parents into mere strangers was the hardest choice of her life.

Although they weren't dead, it was as bad as being dead to her. There can be no greater pain for a child to know that the parents did not recognize him or her. The war although was over, it had left the wizarding world in tears and tatters. No one had escaped unscathed. There was at least some loss to bear for everyone.

Malfoy was no exception to the ravages of the battle. The war had left him in a most miserable family, where darkness continued to loom over long after the war had ceased. At this moment, whether he is lying or simply deluded was of not any concern. It was her duty now, to actually bring him to trust her and finally make him talk sense.

Her suspicions can take a back seat for the time being. If she went about relying on her prejudices and discomfort then things would spiral out of her control.

Her distressed mind then impulsively brought up an image of her own parents. Their cheerful faces looked back at her, as they clutched a much younger Hermione in their grasp. The family smiled widely as the camera flashed.

After having deliberated upon her several ideas of abandoning her resolution, she realized that a _lot_ was at stake here. She could not possibly back out, knowing the repercussions of her decision.

Having made up her mind, she promptly rose from her seat, grabbed her bag, and headed out to Ward 7.

* * *

Malfoy's moments of melancholy thoughts were suddenly disturbed, when the door opened briskly. He heard shuffling in the room, and a distasteful brusque voice spoke up,

"Healer Granger, I insist on being in the room. He maybe psychotic, but he is _still_ a criminal!"

Malfoy gritted his teeth as he realized what was happening.

_**The mudblood bitch was here again, to interrogate me! Could they not leave me alone, for**__ once__**!**_

As though imprisoning him in this claustrophobic room wasn't enough. Now they are even sending in the intolerable Gryffindor bookworm to grate on his nerves.

He groaned inwardly, when he heard a feminine voice answer to the guard,

"It is fine. I'll be careful. You can wait outside the room. If I indeed do need help, I would call you in."

Keeping his eyes still closed, Malfoy pretended to be asleep.

_**Maybe I should hold my breath too. If she thinks I'm dead, I might be left in peace. Once and for all!**_

He could hear the clicking of heels as Granger approached him. He masked his face into a visage of tranquility. Hoping against hope that she would leave him undisturbed.

He heard her sigh, as Hermione said, "I know you are awake. So stop pretending already. Get up, Malfoy."

He continued to appear unaware of her presence as he lay unmoving.

There was silence, until he heard her exhale loudly before jabbing at his shoulder with something hard and pointed.

Draco shot up in his bed, his eyes wildly staring at Hermione with her wand at his side. He appeared both angry and bemused at her actions. His sudden movement renewed the pain at his back and he immediately hunched in pain.

Granger's hands shot up and clutched at his sides saying, "Oh I'm so sorry Malfoy! I forgot that you are injured."

He jerked his body away from her touch only to double up in more pain.

Granger swiftly moved away from his side and went out of the room. Releasing a sigh of relief, Malfoy briefly forgot about his injuries, as Granger's absence brought back his privacy.

He closed his eyes as he laid down once again and relaxed against the mattress.

"Huh, if I keep knocking my head against the wall every now and then, I guess Granger would leave me alone," Draco thought aloud.

The door opened and he peered through one eye to see Granger approach him with a vial in her hand.

_**I spoke too soon, didn't I! **_Thought Draco resentfully, as he realized there was no getting rid of her.

"Here, take this" she said, handing him the vial, and looked at him with a placid expression, "it is a pain relief potion."

Going against his better judgement, Malfoy turned away from her.

"You are only making this difficult on yourself. If you continue to be this uncooperative, then I'm afraid I can't help you with your mother. "

Grudgingly his hand plucked away the vial from her hand, and swallowed the potion whole. He licked his lips, hating the bitter aftertaste of the potion and handed back the vial to her.

Almost miraculously, he began to feel the pain ebb away and he slid back until his back hit the wall. Although this hurt him once again, he needed to rest against _something_. Lying back on the bed in front of her made him feel too docile for his comfort.

Hermione heaved a sigh and with a flick of her wand conjured up a pillow. She put it on the bed and swished her hand a second time to make an armchair appear out of thin air. She strode towards it and sat in it languidly before taking off her robe and hanging it on the backrest of the armchair.

"The pillow is for your back, by the way" said the brunette, appearing a bit vexed with him.

"Are you going soft on me, Granger?" asked Draco with his trademark smirk, marring his otherwise handsome face. He propped up the pillow behind him and rested his back against it, breathing out a loud sigh of comfort.

Granger scowled and said, "No, I would like my patients alive and not dead, please. Especially the ones like you who have _yet_ to share a lot with me."

After relaxing on the bed, did he took in her appearance, having been too preoccupied with his _pleasantries_ with her earlier.

Granger looked decent in her nude skirt and delicate shirt. She had tied her bushy hair into a ponytail, and she appeared like a woman. _**Well, almost**_.

"What would you like me to share with you, Granger? Considering our social divide, I doubt you can understand my pureblood lifestyle."

"Yes and look where your pureblood lifestyle has brought you to! The Azkaban asylum of all places!" said Hermione heatedly.

"True that. Then again, it isn't my fault if you and your blundering pair of trolls detain me without knowing the truth!" snapped Draco.

"Your truth does not have any plausible explanation, considering the person you named, is six feet under the earth!"

"Well, I would say that is your loss. A criminal like her who is tearing up families like mine, has gone unnoticed by your lot. If this is the level of your efficiency then I'm sorry to say, you all aren't _worth_ being called Aurors."

"You are no one to question our professional vigilance. We are looking into the matter. As of you, who is no less of a criminal himself, I would say you better worry about your own neck first!" huffed Hermione.

Getting up from the bed suddenly, Malfoy stood at the edge of the bed looking outright livid. Hermione sat up straight, refusing to cower away from him and ignored the warning bells in her head.

"But that is the problem here right? I don't give a shite about myself. My only concern is my mother! And unless Lestrange is captured, my mother's safety is in Merlin's hands!"

"And that is why I'm here! To help you with your mother!"

"Liar! I never imagined that _you_, Granger of all people would stoop so low as to lie about someone's mother," shouted Draco taking a step towards her.

Feeling aggravated herself, Hermione stood up. With her eyes trained on his silver ones, she disappeared the armchair with her wand.

_**Oh I knew this would happen! Incorrigibly evil brat!**_

"Take a step back, Malfoy," said Hermione in a cold voice.

"Make me, mudblood!"

"You know very well that I can do that"

"You really regret your decision, don't you?" said Malfoy as his face relaxed into a tame smile.

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, feeling uneasy. Her soft brown eyes darted across his face, searching for an answer to his puzzling statement.

"I can make a hasty move, you know. The guards aren't here to protect your neck. Neither are those bumbling fools you call friends," said Draco smirking deviously, "you really shouldn't have decided against keeping me in a straitjacket. You are too overconfident for your own good."

"I have a wand, remember? I don't need you in a straitjacket to protect myself," retorted Hermione, as her grip on her wand, tightened.

Draco laughed loudly, as he enjoyed watching Granger evidently grow nervous and wary. He was in a sticky situation. No doubt about that. She was the only living soul to have offered some help to him.

Although she appeared sincere about her word in helping his mother, years of betrayal by both the dark and light side, had made him almost paranoid. Then again, this was _Hermione Granger_. The Gryffindor princess, who was known for her loyalty, bravery and above all, honesty.

She seemed to be the epitome of goodness, and admitting this brought a bitter taste to his mouth. She was a mudblood, for Salazar's sake! She wasn't good at anything if not at being filthy.

Yet, he knew better, but acknowledging it was a mammoth feat for him, which he would never do. Having to accept her help for his mother's sake was belittling enough. He could not batter his pride any further!

Right now, he was cooped up in a tiny room, labeled as both a criminal and maniac. Whereas he should be outside, running against time to save his mother. He needed to let out his frustration, and if riling up the woman before him helped, then so be it!

"You are already dazed, Malfoy, and you thought you could possibly harm me by overpowering me?" Hermione chuckled noticing the vague look in his molten mercury eyes.

Breaking out of his thoughts to her soft voice, he turned his full attention to her. The anger and humiliation of his predicament flowed back to his mind, as he noticed the almost gloating smile gracing her pink lips.

"Why didn't you put me in the straitjacket in the first place, Granger? Did _Saint Potter's _goodwill rub off much on you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, straitjackets are for patients beyond magical control..."

"And you think I'm _not_?"

"Not as long as I am in charge of you" said Hermione, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't push your luck, Granger" said Draco, darkly.

Her defiant attitude made him feel exasperated. Hating the proud smile on her face, he took another step towards her. Noticing how her face lost colour, he felt victorious.

Although it was a sick thought, he took pleasure in the idea that he could make the mudblood squirm with fear. Of course he would never really harm her physically. It was beneath him to be violent towards a girl, much less a mudblood.

Yet it did not deter the sense of satisfaction he felt at her apparent discomfort.

_**Well, at least there is **__something__** that can dissuade the mudblood!**_

Hermione did not step back at his movement towards her. She was determined to stand her ground and not appear as a coward.

Yet inside, she could feel herself grow increasingly worried. She did not like this _at all_. Shouting, cursing and hexing him into oblivion was where she found common ground with Malfoy.

This time, Malfoy seemed to be tackling with her in an altogether unfamiliar territory. He was threatening her _physically_. She knew she held more power, as she was the one with the wand, but she still felt unsure of herself.

Although Draco was lean, he had a broad structure. Every bit of him had toned muscles and standing to a height of over six feet, he indeed made her anxious.

_**He would not seriously hit me, would he? **_Thought Hermione, as she took in the intensity of his eyes. His eyes had darkened from his usual dull shade of colour, and the look within the depths of his grey orbs seemed almost menacing.

Taking a deep breath, she united all her determination and courage in her heart.

_**This is Malfoy! The criminal, the lunatic! The one who is under **__my__** care, **__my__** command! He has no wand. He has more to lose here than to gain!**_

Shaking her mind out of its temporary state of fear, she looked at him squarely in the eye, "Tsk! And look who is talking! You know what you have been reduced to, Malfoy? Just a lunatic under the rule of a _mudblood_" , she said acidly.

"I would watch what my mouth spews out, if I were you, Granger!" added Malfoy hotly.

"That's rich coming from a man, who has lost it all," said Hermione scornfully.

Suddenly Malfoy became altogether quiet. His rage dissipated and his face lost the heated colour. The cold and distant persona once again engulfed him.

"I haven't lost it all. My mother…" he said almost inaudibly and with that he turned away from her, stalking back towards the bed.

Right then and there, Draco regretted ever having engaged in a verbal battle with Granger.

She had hit him, where it hurt the most. He did not concentrate on his mother's well being, all this while. He was too tempted to rile up Granger, whereas he should have accepted her offer to help him about his mother.

With her last statement, he was once again reminded of the enormity of his state of affairs. He closed his eyes, and pictured the serenely calm face of his mother. The rare moments when she would actually _smile_ at him lovingly, when his father wasn't around.

The tranquility in her cornflower blue eyes, made his heart ache and the weight of the world seemed to pull him down.

He felt downright helpless as he had messed with his last ray of hope that was Granger.

_**Wow, I have really fucked up! **_Thought Draco bitterly, hating himself more than ever.

_**I have insulted her and even threatened her! Why in Merlin's name would she ever help me now!**_

He dig his nails into his palms as he tried to quell the grief he felt. He did not dare look back at her, fearing she would tell him that she would never help him with his mother, out and out.

Hermione felt horrible. She wasn't here to scorn or criticize Malfoy. She was here to help him, as he was her patient. A _mentally unstable_ patient, who needed anything but insults from her.

It was in Malfoy's nature to provoke her into a fight, but she _should_ have known better! She just gave in to her urge to fight him, and lost the only opportunity in gaining his trust.

It was not the lost chance of coaxing his trust that she regretted. She hated the fact, that she hurt him in the most fragile part of his heart. She had inadvertently ended up bringing his mother into their habitual spat.

His mother, who was most dear to him, and was the _obvious_ cause of his mental unrest.

She cautiously edged closer to him, noticing his hands clenched into fists. "Umm…Malfoy?", asked Hermione meekly.

He did not move. He just stood there, rooted to the spot. She would have mistaken him for a statue, hadn't she noticed the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

She looked down at the ground and felt incredibly guilty. For the first time, she actually doubted her skills as a Healer.

_**If I let my personal issues cloud my judgments, then how am I worthy of this case, at all!**_

When she looked up, she almost jumped out of her skin. Malfoy was staring at her with bloodshot eyes, and his face wore a most desolate expression.

"Can you-please, leave me alone?"

His question didn't sound like a query. It sounded more like the defeated cry of a wounded soul. His voice was devoid of any emotion but his eyes told a different story.

Fearing an outburst, she veiled her own face, not letting her own emotions surface.

"Y-yes… alright" she said softly and turning back she grabbed her bag and immediately rushed out of the room.

* * *

_**Coward! Where did your Gryffindor courage go **__now__**!**_

She could not believe how she just ran out of there, without sorting out the matter. Yes, she was a coward, but at that moment she didn't have it in her to face him.

She would never forget the hurt in his eyes as he looked back at her. Those eyes spoke volumes and she felt a deep sense of remorse.

As she looked around, the guard outside approached her.

"Everything alright there, Healer Granger?"

"Aah, yes. I'm going to the Ministry now. I have some urgent matter to tend to. Please notify the reception to cancel all my appointments for the day," when the guard nodded in response, she added, "and…make sure he eats something."

Hermione after collecting her belongings, apparated back home. She realized she could not take the gloomy atmosphere of the PCU anymore. Therefore she returned home to ponder over her unfortunate episode with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco stood there, his shoulders hunched as he saw her face not flicker any hint of emotion. Snatching her bag, she was out of the room in mere moments.

Draco felt an overwhelming sense of loss. He felt hollow inside and he stumbled back onto the bed. When all the doors seemed to be shutting close right at his face, Granger was the only one to offer him some hope.

Yet, he just _had_ to go and ruin his entire purpose of saving his mother, by hurting Granger on a whim!

His hands were sprawled about, and he suddenly touched something soft. Lifting his head to see what it was, he saw Granger's pillow almost hanging off the bed. Grabbing it, he put it under his head promptly.

He released a sigh of sorrow, as he visualized the deadpan look on her face, as she left the room. The emotionless look over face showed clearly that she wasn't happy with him.

He had not realized that he had been treading over thin ice, when he picked the fight with Hermione. Due to his own snarky nature, he had lost whatever opportunity he had achieved in making Granger help him find his mother.

_**Now, only some miracle can make Granger reconsider helping me! And that is **__as__** probable as me sprouting wings and flying out of this hell hole…**_

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: HP is not mine. Nope, neither is Draco. Time to wallow in grief...

* * *

"So what did the ferret say, was he forthcoming about his murders?" Ron asked with a twang. He was seated in an armchair, surveying the woman before him, with curious blue eyes.

His best friend, seated beside him, glanced at him with an annoyed expression before turning his gaze upon the woman in question.

'_**Mione is obviously upset about something and Ron can't keep his gob shut!**_

Hermione looked at the men, across her with a guarded look. Tensing up, she recalled the events of the day before. She had pondered about her ordeal with Malfoy all night. The more she thought, more agitated she became. She could grasp Malfoy's emotions towards his mother but it did not dilute the fact, that he had murdered someone.

She was his wife, someone he had exchanged vows with. Yet he just murdered her in cold blood. Whether there was any influence by a presumably _undead_ Bellatrix was beside the point. He _should_ have defended Astoria. She was his _wife_, after all!

Then again, he did mention something about protecting his mother that made him do it. These facts made his case all the more complex, and the recent complicated developments in her and Malfoy's relationship has only made the matter worse.

She was not being able to think straight. Her professional aloofness and impersonal manner of approach seems to have taken a beating since she started _feeling_ something for the _**bloody Slytherin Prince**_!

She was just sympathetic towards him, ofcourse. _**Nothing more, nothing less!**_

She had felt restless all night, and had gone back to sleep, while a certain pair of silver eyes haunted her dreams.

The next morning she had arrived early at her Ministry office. She just wanted to escape the pressing silence of her home that made her submerge herself into more troubling thoughts.

She had owled both Harry and Ron to meet her in her office to discuss the proceedings of Malfoy's case. A very grumpy Ron had bustled into her office followed by Harry, who looked groggy and sleepy.

Ron had constantly mumbled under his breath, complaining about _effing early morning meetings_ and not having been able to have_ a decent filling breakfast_.

Hermione who herself hadn't slept well, couldn't argue much. She would go sleepless for days, if the Malfoy matter was not solved soon enough.

"So?" enquired Ron, irritably.

Hermione brought her attention to him, and sit up straight to answer.

"Umm… well he didn't respond much as usual. He is still convinced that Bellatrix has a role to play in this. He only complained about not being able to help his mother," Hermione said with a wary glance towards Harry.

Harry was looking at her with a puzzled expression. He edged closer and said, "I'm sure Hermione, you didn't call us _this_ early in the morning to say this?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well, I might have inadvertently upset him. I sort of- hurt him by implying that he is a man who has nothing left" said Hermione with a sigh, "I disregarded the fact that he believed that his mother was still alive somewhere."

"And you said the right thing, Mione!" voiced out, a restless Ron.

"Let her finish, Ron," said Harry, still appearing sleepy.

Smiling gratefully at Harry she continued,

"yes, so well I think my words might have rendered him even more defensive and I'm afraid that my chances at making him confess has thinned considerably, so I …"

_Bang!_ The door to her office was unceremoniously opened and three Aurors stormed in. Hermione looked at the men, startled as one of them approached Harry.

" there has been another murder. A certain was found in his home, slaughtered."

Harry stood up immediately from his seat, and Ron followed his cue.

"Theodore Nott, is it?" asked Harry with a stern expression.

The Auror nodded and said, "No, Sir. It is Nott senior. His father. Theodore Nott is missing."

"I see. Please wait outside. I would join you in a moment," said Harry in a cool tone and watched the men evacuate their space.

Harry exhaled, and slowly turned to a worried Hermione," I'm really sorry, Mione. I guess I need to leave right away. You can manage Malfoy on your own for the time being, right?"

_**There goes my chance at avoiding Malfoy for eternity, **_Hermione thought unhappily and merely nodded at her friend.

"Hermione, I understand it is difficult to deal with Malfoy, but we have made a commitment," said Harry, as he began to adjust his Auror coat around him, "and I have a hunch, all these murders have _some_ connection with him. Maybe you can ask him about them?"

Hermione smiled slowly, as an idea began to develop in her head, "I sure will."

"We will get in touch with you soon, Hermione. If that scumbag bothers you, don't hesitate to call me in!" said Ron, suddenly livid.

"Alright. You two get a move on," replied Hermione as she bit back a biting response.

_**The only time he actually seems to care about me, is when Malfoy is concerned. One would think, **__he__** was Ron's girlfriend. Not me!**_

Altogether soon, her office was vacated as the Aurors followed her friends out. Slumping against her cushioned armchair, she stared up at the ceiling. There was no running away from her responsibilities, which included a certain Malfoy.

She couldn't possibly pester Harry and Ron about her discomfort regarding Malfoy. They had a lot on their plates at the moment. There had been a series of disappearances and murders of people who were associated with Voldemort.

Although, Ron felt it was karma, she and Harry thought otherwise. No matter whatever crimes these people were guilty of; they were being hurt and hunted down. The Ministry could not afford to get blood on their hands, be it Death Eater blood or not. It was their job to safeguard the Wizarding society.

Her squabbles with Malfoy can take a step back for the time being. Realizing her impromptu meeting with her friends was really uncalled for, she grabbed her belongings and decided to leave. She voluntarily took up Draco Malfoy's case and she could not afford to chicken out now.

Harry's new instruction has sowed a great idea in her mind. Malfoy falling for her offer of helping his mother on selfless grounds didn't seem to faring well.

As she closed her eyes, she remembered the pair of leaden eyes that bore into her soul the other day. She shivered with fear and distress as she remembered how vulnerable he had made her feel when he had walked up to her, so menacingly.

_"Don't push your luck, Granger" said Draco, darkly._

_"Tsk! And look who is talking! You know what you have been reduced to, Malfoy? Just a lunatic under the rule of a mudblood" , she said acidly._

_"I would watch what my mouth spews out, if I were you, Granger!" added Malfoy hotly._

_"That's rich coming from a man, who has lost it all," said Hermione scornfully._

Hermione bit her lip and she tried to quell the sense of guilt that was resurfacing within her. She did not realize when her peaceful approach took such an ugly turn. So maybe all she required was an altogether different approach.

Deciding to put her thoughts into action, she headed back to her home. Changing her clothes for work, she grabbed her Healer robe and draped it around her petite shoulders. Standing before her fireplace, she contemplated her new resolution.

_**Help Malfoy.**_

_**Do not probe into his personal space, I repeat, **__do not__**!**_

_**Don't let the slimy moron get the better of you!**_

_**Do the **__right__** thing, even if it includes being nice to the evil prat.**_

_**Try and make peace with him. For Harry's sake.**_

_**Take a deep breath and pray to Merlin, your new plan works out.**_

Nodding to herself, she seized the floo powder and left for Azkaban.

* * *

White walls.

White ceiling.

White bed sans the sheet.

His unclean white outfit, that has turned a darker shade.

That Godforsaken window overlooking the blazing white sky.

His almost white knuckles that kept thumping against the white Granger pillow.

Granger.

_**Granger, that know-it-all skank!**_

_**Who the fuck was she to determine what I had left!**_

Cursing colourfully, he realized he didn't have much of a choice. Granger maybe a firecracker when it came to verbal battles, but even he knew he had crossed a line when he had threatened to step into her physical space.

He had enjoyed the fact that he was able to intimidate the mudblood. Yet even a fool would not have missed the look of obvious fear in her soft brown eyes. No matter how much he had taken pleasure in frightening her, he did not feel any bigger by doing so.

He concluded that there was a slim chance of her ever reappearing to his aid. She must have already closed his case shut, permanently securing him to this mental asylum.

There was no escaping now. He better enjoy his last few days of sanity, before he slowly descends into actual madness.

Granger was right. If not earlier, then now he was definitely destined to lose everything. That included his mother along with the faculties of his mind.

A sudden grunting noise of the door hinges, brought up his attention to his surroundings. A mass of brown curls greeted his view that steadily approached him. Granger had her head bent down, as she tried to struggle with the strap of her bag. She seemed to have got it tangled with her terror tendrils of hair.

Sitting up on the bed, he casually leaned against the wall with the Granger pillow behind him, as he observed the little witch before him.

She groaned loudly and finally with a swish of her wind, detangled herself from the thin strap of her handbag. She completely ignored his presence, as she like the previous occasion, conjured up a chair to sit on.

Seating herself, she produced a clipboard out of thin air. Crossing her legs, she propped it up on her knee, while she shoved the handbag deep into the cushioned seat of the chair, with a vexed glance at it.

**Ha-ha, she actually thinks her hair was the innocent victim. Stubborn witch. **Draco chuckled to himself and she promptly looked up at him, with a scowl.

Her lips set in a thin line; she measured him up with her scathing look.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm here to interview you for your weekly counseling. I would ask you questions and you would answer me. If I believe any of your answers to be false, then you will be punished accordingly. This is to condition you to tell the truth without the help of Veritaserum." Hermione said in one breath as she searched his ashen face for any tell-tale signs.

Malfoy remained composed. No hint of emotions defining his aristocratic features.

_**I swear, if he weren't so snappy at times, I would have mistaken him for a robot!**_

Malfoy was lounging on his bed, and looking straight through her. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable. He clearly was still upset from what she had said earlier and now, she has to make it better. His detached behaviour was the result of her doing.

She too would have ignored him, had he expressed such a statement to her. _**No cross that. I would have lost my cool by now.**_

Fidgeting with the hem of her lavender pencil dress, she began to fill out the paper with the _patient record information_.

Mudblood's face seemed to morphing into assortments of emotions within minutes. He could not deduce what each meant, but it sure showed how worked up she was to be around him.

Keeping her eyes on the clipboard, as she scribbled on, it was evident that she was trying to avoid another confrontation with him.

_**Pssh… what else did you expect, you fool? You better be glad she doesn't have those buffoons she call friends, in here to keep you restrained.**_

"So shall we begin, Malfoy?" she asked, looking up at him with a guarded expression.

_**Don't screw this up, again. Think of your mother.**_

Draco nodded slowly and sat up straight to look at her with his most nonviolent visage.

Hermione noticed the gentleness in his movements. He barely moved or talked.

_**Gods, what have I done? Am I not the one to be helping him out of his lunacy? I have committed just the opposite, haven't I! **_Hermione thought bitterly. She tried to suppress the uneasy feeling as she prepared to go about her counseling of Malfoy.

"Umm… so Malfoy, how has your relationship been with your parents?"

_**What the fuck does this have to do with anything? What is she playing at?**_

"Normal" said Draco, both curious and irritable at her stupid question. She scribbled again and looked at him once more, "and with your wife, Astoria Greengrass?"

_**Oh you cheeky bitch. Trying to make me confess something ridiculous aren't you! Well you won't be getting any of that!**_

"Normal. We were like every other couple in marriage" _**who were forced to be with each other due to pureblood shitty norms!**_

"I see. You confessed that your aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange is still alive. How does it make you feel?"

"I felt nothing towards her presumable death or factual survival. Yet I regret to inform you Granger, that I wasn't the happiest person on earth when she made me murder my wife and take away my mother" he said bitterly.

His eyes shone with rising anger, as he tried to keep up with this belittling _interview_.

_**Be careful, Hermione. You can't afford to make him more upset than he already is. Play safe. Else your plan won't work out.**_

Nodding to herself, she wrote down his answers, "I'm sorry but I need to ask you these questions as these are official instructions given to me. I would keep it toned down, if you want me to" she said gently.

"Why, would _you_ be sorry Granger? It isn't your mother's life on the line. Do please continue. Leave no room for derogative questions. I know what the truth is, so I do not care what you all think about this. I have to nothing to hide," said Draco gutturally, "and for heaven's sake, you don't have to tone it down. Keep it as sharp as possible. I'm not afraid of you, Granger. I'm sure you know that better than me".

_**Great going, Draco! Way to **__not__** get her shaking like a leaf again! Very smooth! **_

He hated himself at the moment. He was at a crossroad. Neither could he let himself be soft for his mother's sake nor could he ignore the hurtful questions Granger hurled at him.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She pretended to write some more, when all she was doing was scratching at the sheet with her quill.

_**This isn't going well. He seems pretty mad at me. The slimeball doesn't realize that I can hex him to hell if he tries anything smart!**_ She thought angrily, as she felt her insides heat up at his condescending behaviour.

Then again, she did not have the luxury of the choice of doing any harm to him. He held a lot of information that are crucial to the Ministry so therefore she has to make this work, no matter how much she hated it.

Looking back at the permanent scowl decorating his face, she tried to think of happy thoughts and not lose her temper. She had to keep a check on her rage every time she would have to enter this room in future and the thought made her groan.

Keeping this façade of helping him selflessly was surely not working on him. He was Malfoy, but he wasn't stupid. He ranked the second highest in school. Her being ranked number one. The thought made her giggle like a schoolgirl. _Almost_.

_**Seriously,Hermione. Grow up!**_

Setting the clipboard aside and shoving it along with her stupid handbag, she earned a curious look from Malfoy.

It was time to lay all her cards down and be out with it.

To deal with a Slytherin, she would have to think like one.

* * *

Granger was acting strange. She actually stopped writing and just sat there and stared. He wouldn't lie. He was glad that this indicated she won't be mocking him with dim-witted questions, but the look on her face made him curious.

Was she smiling at him? What was going on? Thinking she has completely lost her mind, he moved closer to sit at the edge of the bed.

_**Took her long enough. Goes to show what happens when you become best friends with Scarhead and Weasel.**_

"I have given up, Malfoy. We both know nothing has been making sense lately. So I'm going to be honest about it…" said Granger.

_**There! Finally she is going to forever condemn me to this nightmare.**_

"I have a proposition for you. I know you would cooperate better if I come clean. So here it is. I would honestly try and help you with your mother, if you help me in return."

Malfoy appeared angry and stunned all at once. He said, "Pray tell me Granger, how can I be of any help to you, stuck in this bloody prison you call an asylum? And more importantly how do I know that you are _actually_ doing something helpful and not feeding me bullshit?"

Hermione breathed out loudly and her shoulders sagged consequently. Frowning in deep deliberation, she regarded him thoughtfully.

"I have a solution to that, but first I want you to hear me out, and for that I need you to cooperate with me. Is that clear?" asked Hermione.

_**Stupid female is such a pain the neck! **_Draco thought irately, before giving her a stiff nod.

"Hmm. So here it goes. I am going to give you details of certain important cases the Ministry is covering. You must realize that if one word goes out, not only me but even you will be in trouble," said Hermione slowly, gauging his reaction.

He appeared unaffected, therefore she continued, "Well so there has been several murders and disappearances. It's nothing new to the Ministry, we deal with such cases, day in and day out…"

"Get to the point, Granger. Trust me, it gives me no pleasure to listen to you blabber on" said Malfoy curtly, his cold eyes hooked onto hers.

Hermione clutched at the sides of the armchair tightly. Her knuckles paling, as she tried to repress her irritation.

_**That ferret **__just__** doesn't know what's good for him. His arrogance is going to be the end of him one day!**_

"Malfoy, if you know what's good for you, then you would shut the hell up. Right about now!" she retorted angrily.

Malfoy receded back on the bed till his back hit the wall. With his hands at the back of his head, he suddenly smiled at her.

"Ooh, I'm shaking Granger!" he said grinning like the Cheshire cat. Sensing her rising temper, he quickly added, "I'm joking, Granger. I'm knee deep in this shit. I don't need you to tell me how worse it can get. So please proceed".

How dare he mock her like this! Look at him, smiling at her so sweetly. Looking all handsome and conceited at the same time.

_**Gods, Hermione! This is Malfoy! He is the spawn of the Devil himself. His looks don't matter, so get back to what you were doing already!**_

Internally groaning, she proceeded.

"These deaths and the missing persons are all related to Death Eaters. So as you too are connected to them, and with the recent demise of your father, I believe you might have some insightful knowledge about this," said the brunette, and waited for his response.

When he didn't answer, she continued, "I need your help to solve these cases. If you do not help me, then you are to be locked up here forever. Neither will I be able to help you nor your mother. So what is it Malfoy, do you agree or not?"

Malfoy retained his indifferent attitude towards her words. Not even a twitch did he make as she finished her statement.

He seemed to have schooled his features into a blank canvas. No hint of anger, anguish or fear. He had a faraway look in his eyes, as he stared around the room.

"Do you see where I am, Granger? Do you think I'm here to have a game of words with you? Shouldn't my answer be obvious already?" said Malfoy, sounding evidently distressed.

With a tilt of her head she said, "So I will take that as yes. As of your earlier concern about me keeping my word, well I'm ready to sign a contract with you. "

Draco looked at her skeptically, as he said, "and how do you plan to go about that?"

Hermione grabbed the clipboard from her side, and attached a yellow scroll to it, that she fished out of her handbag.

"I have already sorted that out. This contains all the rules and guidelines to the contract. I just need you to go over it. If you want to add or omit anything, then please say so," said Hermione in a monotone.

"Oh how _not_ typical of you, Granger. You never cease to astonish me!" said Draco smirking at her, "and I'm sure I would like to make changes which you…"

"Provided I approve of the changes you want" said Granger, a soft smile adorning her pretty face.

_**Pretty? Merlin's balls! You're a Malfoy! How in the name of hell, can this mudblood be pretty!**_

With a scowl he snatched the clipboard, surprising Hermione. Draco could not fathom, whether her snobby attitude bothered him more, or his unnatural personal thoughts about her, did.

* * *

Hermione studied Malfoy, as he engrossed himself in the contract she had made in her office. Her plan was very sudden. She knew she had to pick up the pace of this case. That time when her friends were called away for duty on another Death Eater death, the idea simply sprung up in her mind, out of the blue.

The Malfoys were infamous Death Eaters, if not anyone else, then atleast he must be knowing _something_ about these deaths and disappearances. If she could make him provide her with adequate information, then she would sincerely help him with his mother.

It was to be a win-win situation. She heard him clear his throat at her, and she looked at him questioningly, "yes?"

"Is this an Unbreakable Vow written contract?" asked Draco with a quizzical expression.

"Yes. How did you know so?" asked Hermione, surprised at his knowledge.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Granger."

She didn't answer. She just looked at him with pity and marvel. The Malfoys sure know how to ruin the future of their family members. Especially the bright ones like Draco.

"Aren't you taking this too far? What makes you believe that you are doing the right thing here with me?" asked Malfoy.

"We are in the same boat, Malfoy. I have as much to lose, as you have. You may not realize, but you are not the only one with a lack of options now. So if I were you, I would stop asking questions and get back to the matter at hand" said Granger in a business-like fashion.

Comprehending her words, he delved into the tiny scrawls of Granger on the contract sheet.

Glancing at her, he noticed Granger stand up and walk over to the side of the bed. With her arms folded across her chest, she looked up and stared through the curved window.

She was brought back to reality and out of her musings when she heard him snigger loudly. Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful sunset outside, she focused her attention upon Malfoy, "now what?"

The light from the window, illuminated his face, and he once more appeared like an angel. His hair glowing a brilliant light shade of blond and his light eyes sparkled. He was handsome indeed, but at that moment, he was beautiful as well and Hermione realized that she had been holding her breath all this while.

_**Stop gawking at him! Get a grip over your wits, girl!**_

"Participants have to spend atleast an hour together for a meeting, every day. Sounds like you really _are_ enjoying my company, Granger" said Draco with a laugh.

Hermione blushed and straightened up her posture, "very mature, Malfoy. Keep your ridiculous thoughts to yourself and finish reading up the clauses."

Smiling to himself, he looked away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Granger's lips twitch into a smile. Her cheeks were stained pink, and her face glowed in the radiance of the setting sun.

The lavender dress hugged her small self. In all these years, she has grown in all the right places. Althought of barely average height, she had tempting curves and a feminine grace. Her unruly hair kept blowing in the wind, as it gushed through the window.

He grudgingly admitted to himself at that instance, that the insufferable know-it all was sort of beautiful. _Sort of_. With that he haplessly realized that the time he was spending with her wasn't _that_ horrible.

And what was worse that, he seemed to be enjoying her company, to say the least.

_**Darn it!**_

Shaking such horrid thoughts out of his head, he asked Granger for a scroll and quill. Releasing a sigh, he began to write down his own clauses.

_**A contract with Granger. This is going to be…interesting**_ reflected Draco as he saw Granger pace the room, seemingly edgy.

* * *

**REVIEW? pretty please?**


End file.
